Save me from me
by Rose93darkness
Summary: The nobodies and heartless are back, the gang go out to see whats up but more importantly whats up with SORA! Nobody knows that the darkness is slowly sucking his heart turning him into a dark one,will kairi and riku be able to save our favorite hero!
1. A new beginning

**Here is another one of those Dark Sora fan fics enjoy it  
I do own kingdom hearts series sticks ::tongue out::**

**Summary:The nobodies and heartless are back, the gang go out to see whats up but more importantly whats up with SORA!Nobody knows that the darkness is slowly sucking his heart turning him in side out,will Kairi and Riku be able to save or favorite hero?!**

**FYI:Dont, start complaining saying oh, why do you torture Sora, and crap!! Because I am a Sora fangirl myself and I just like dark sora fics as well so if you dont like it bite me!!**

**Ok, on with the story**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**: A NEW BEGINNING

It was a beautiful day as usual the sun was shining reflecting on the light blue ocean water,the birds chirped as though they were singing, one white bird perched on the paopui tree but was then whoosed away by a boy being pushed agaisnt the tree with a big thud

"Dont go falling on me, Sora!" Riku said as he leaned on his hip smirking at Sora.

Sora opened one eye,eyeing Riku."Sorry, but thats going to be you!" he rushed at Riku with great speed swinging his keyblade at him when Riku tripped him making him almost fall, Riku jumped on the bridge and smirked.

"Childs play." he then threw a dark aura at Sora, making the poor boy get hit hard losing his balance he almost fell as he hanged on to the island thingy.

"ugh." he didRiku walked toward him."Thats not fair Riku, you cant use dark magic!"

"You never said we couldnt." he remarked, as he bent down to pushing his fingers off the island.

"Oh, we can, can we?" Sora rose a eyebrow grinning with a confused Riku. Sora then forced his inner strength the kingdom key appearing behind Riku closing in on him, he screamed with pain as it went right in his ass!! Making him fall in the water.Sora smiled at the wet Riku as he flipped over on the islamd sticking his tongue at him."Nah, nah a boog boog!"

"You cheated!" Riku called out.

"Nah, I just used my mind."

"What mind?"

"Shut the hell up!" Sora yelled. Riku walked onshore as he shook his hair Sora, dropped down, "You ok by the way(that ryhmes)."

"Ya, that little swing, that was nothing." Smriking at the younger boy.Making Sora madRiku walked toward the paopui island again sitting down as Sora ran after him.(skip that part cuz it annoys me sooo).

"Sora!Riku!" a voice was heard as the two boys looked back to see their old friend Kairi running towards them with something in her hand stopping in front of the boys taking her breath.

"Hey, whats up?"

Kairi stuggled to do something, but what finally she showed something to the two boys."Look." it was a letter in a bottle and most of all it had a mickey sign on it.

"From the King?" Sora asked as he quickly took it and started to take out the letter, Riku looked over his shoulder and smriked, as Kairi looked worried.

_Dear Sora, Riku and Kairi,  
I hope you got this letter safetly.Leon and the gang wanted to have a little get together since Xemnas is gone, so come on down, use the gummi ship I left behind, Sora you know where it is.Well Ill see you when you get here! See you soon!_

_King Mickey_

"Well, I guess thats that." Sora said happily."A party! Woot!"

"He never said party, dumbass." Riku said.

"Well, thats what he meant." Sora said as raised his fist getting fustrated.

"Sigh, will you two please, will meet back up here tommrow morning ok?" Kairi said happily as she skipped to the boats.

"That was unexpected."

"Yeah."

**Wait awaits our hero on this journey found out in CHAPTER 2: A Discovery**

* * *

**That was kinda of short well i didnt feel like typing so yeah, so please review if you dont then Ill throw you in the darkness haha!**

**IM HUNGRY I WANT SOME CHICKEN! oh randomness much  
**


	2. The discovery

**Im hungry well her is chapter 2 enjoy this  
this chapter is mainly about how sora struggles with the darkness surronding his heart.**

_blah- thinking_

_Blah- roxas talkin_

**_darkness within sora- talking aka. roas i was goin to say aros but lots of people put aros wah_**

* * *

Chapter 2: A discovery 

"Cant sleep man." Sora mumbled as he looked up at his sky he was on his roof staring up into space."I feel like something is going to happen." Something bad." he sighed, when he suddenly felt pain in his heart."Ugh, what the..." he held his chest, it was coming from his heart.

"**Silly boy, you really thought you could go around with out the power of me, eh?" a voice said.**

_"Whos there...?" _

**"Just, a friend, if you may." the voice was sinister as it made Sora shiver.**

_"Get out of my head..." Sora screamed._

_"_**HAHAHA, FOOLISH BOY, Ill be here when you need me!!!" with that it was quiet within his mind.**

Sora breathed heavily."T-that guy, who was...that?" he suddenly felt tired as he collasped on the roof.

That morning

Kairi packed her suppiles in her pink bookbag, with a keychain hanging out it was the promise she recieved by Sora not to long ago. This was her first time she ever went with an epic adventure with her true love and she was not going to spoil it. She hummed a lovable tone Hikari.

Lets, see what are sexy yet no butt, Riku was doing, Riku was buying loads of potions, he was the responbile one of the group and knowing Sora he wouldnt have nothing, even if he still had munny left from his travels, Riku shook his head just thinking of how Sora was so irrsonisable(forgot how to spell it oh, well bite me), ever since he was little."Well, thats Sora for ya." he smiled.

Lets go on to our favorite hero, Sora was already at the island, as he sat on the beach, and laied down."Sigh, I, wonder what is taking the guys so long.." he said as he began to yawn, and drift off when someone kicked him.

"Get off youre lazy ass, and lets go!" Riku yelled.

"What the hell Riku!?" Sora screamed.

"Get, up were ready to go!" Riku smiled.

"So, what you could of gently woken me." Sora whiened as he stood up and strecthed.

"Well, I didnt , so get over it." he walked off to the other side, as Sora sighed and ran after him.

"Hey, Wait up!"

As he finalyl reached up to Riku he bent down and took a breath."Finally caught up huh?" Riku looked half way with a smirk. Sora pouted of this.

"Good morning, Sora! Riku!" Kairi said cheery as she walked toward them with her pink bag swining to her side.

"Howdy, -K-kairi." Sora said as he gulped."_Howdy????I sound just like a dork!!!!!"_

_"Howdy, what a dork..." _Riku thought.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Sora laughed hysterically embrassed his face turning red as he scrathed his spiky hair.

"...?" Kairi did as her and Riku sweat dropped.

"Anways.." Riku said to cover Sora before he embrassed himself more."How, do you turn this thing on Sora?"

"Oh, right." he turned back to normal, he rushed and fiddle with the buttons on the outside as the door, opened making the trio walk inside."Ok, you guys ready?" He went to the captains, seat.As the others sat down in the passengers seat.

"That wouldnt be my best of words." Riku mumbled.

"Ready." Kairi puting the seat belt on herself.

"Ok," Sora smiled and flicked the swtich on, as the ship began to rumble."3..,2...1. BLAST OFF!" As the ship went into hyper drive.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

xxxxx

"Do you see the darkness slowly surronding his heart." someone said within a castle.

"Yes, hmp, we should make it grow faster shouldnt we." the other one said.

"Soon, enough, very soon." They spied on a certain smiling spiky head boy in the gummi ship.

xxxxxx

"See, I told you we could make it here with top speed." Sora said confident, as the others dropped.

"YOURE LUCKY WERE EVEN ALIVE, DAMN IT!!!" Riku yelled at a chibi Sora.

"Wahhh, you saying you dont like my driving." he teared.

"Hey, guys you finally made it!" a femnime voice said, as Sora turned back to normal to see Yuffie.

"Hiiii!" Kairi said happily.

"Whats up Yuffie?!" Riku mumbled.

"Come on in and youll see." she said as the others followed, Sora walked slowly, when he suddenly felt that pain again.

"Ugh..." his chest was throbbing more now, what was this pain.He bent down and held himself, as he strained to get over this pain.

"_Whats-."_ he stuggled to even contine what he was going to say.

Then the pain went away, as if nothing happened."Sora, hurry up!" Kairi yelled.

Sora shook his head."What was that...it felt like darkness was going through my body... is this a new discovery of myself..." puzzled he rushed to meet up with his friends.

* * *

**yeah, thats the end of that chapter ill make more if u will review ok thanks**

**I WILL A BE THE VERY BEST**

**LIKE NO ON EVER WAS**

**TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST **

**TO TRAIN IS MY CAUSEE**

**I WILL TRAVEL CROSS THE LAND SEARCHIN FAR AND WIDE**

**DADADAD**

**EACH POKEMON TO UNDERSTAND THE POWER THATS INSIDEEEEE- Oh sorry im watchin it all in the song ok anywho.**


	3. Roas

**Here is chapter 3 enjoy**

_blah- thinking_

_Blah- roxas talkin_

**_darkness within sora- talking aka. roas i was goin to say aros but lots of people put aros wah_**

* * *

Chapter 3: Roas 

"Welcome back, you guys!" the trio were greeted by a happy Goofy.

"Good to be back." Kairi smiled.

"How, was the trip without?" Donald asked.

Riku and Kairi looked at each other."Uh, lets just say things didnt turn out the way we hoped."

"Oh, I understand." Goofy said nodding.

"huh?" Donald asked not getting it.

"Oh, nothing." Riku replied, as Sora got mad knowing what he ment, and Donald getting mad, because well he didnt know what they meant, poor Donald.

"So, wheres the King?" Riku asked getting to the point, he missed his "friends" but he wanted to see Mickey, he hasnt seen him in a while, HE is the one who helped him get through Ansem being in his heart.

"Oh, hes checking things. But hell be back." Donald said as he stamped his footed irrated.

"Oh." Riku sighed.

Kairi looked at Sora, he wasnt saying that much, he usually was the main one to say something. His head was down as he looked to the ground, somthing was obivously, was wrong, Sora would only do that unless, he was upset about something, but what Kairi had to know.

"**Those, fools, dont know, your true, power.." **

"Sora? Are you ok?"

"_My true power?"_

"Sora?"

**"Yesss, even you must, know the power within your heart, remember this every heart as darkness."**

Thud

Soon he began to feel pain on his head as he automatcilly put his hands on his head. Opening one eye going back to reality. Seeing a mad Riku.

"Riku!!! Why did you do that?!!"

"Maybe becuase, you werent answer to what Kairi was asking." Riku said calmy crossing his arms.

"Oh, Sorry, Kairi, I was thinking of something." Sora said as he smiled scrathing his head."Whats up?"

"Who knew you can even think." Riku mumbled before walking to the other side.

Sora glared at him."I wanted...to know if you are feeling ok, youve been quiet ever since we came here."

"Oh, Kairi Im fine." As he said an explosion was heard, making everyone jump from the rumble.

"Whats going on?!" Donald said still jumping from the rumble as it stopped.

"Looks, like its coming from outside, lets go!" Riku said as he whipped out his Way To Dawn and ran outside.

Sora looked at Kairi."Kairi, you stay here."

"Bu-,Kairi."

Kairi looked at Sora, and sighed defeat, when Sora was like this there was no arguing,she nodded.

Sora nodded back as he ran with his keyblade over his shoulder, as he left, both Kairi, Cid, and Aierth(dont know how to spell her name but i dont care for her she scares me).

"Be careful."

xxxx

Sora ran toward the baliey, keyblade over shoulder, "Where are you guys?" Sora asked himself, looking for the heartless, right on cue, the darkness arose from the ground looking at their, Sora went into his defense stance, for a sec or so, but the strange thing was they just stood, there looking at him frequently, normally they would rush with a low attack, Sora got out of his stance,"Huh? Why arent they attacking?"

**"Thats because, they know Im apart of you."**

It was that voice again, all of a sudden the pain went into his head, this time much more painful than every before,"Ugh." he suddenly dropped his keyblade, as it disseapered, he knelt down with the pain. Holding his painful head."Whats..huff happening...-?"

"**Lets have a little fun, huh?"**

"AHHHH!( that scream he does when he gets hit in the game).

Meanwhile

"The heartless, seem to be slowing down." Leon said as he swung his sword at the large body.

"Sure, do, that was a warm-up if you ask me." Riku smirked.He stopped and stood still he smelled something, something, dark, it was coming from the bailey.

"What is it?" Leon asked. Seeing how Riku face was.

"I smell something dark, coming from the bailey. Ill be back." determined to see what it is.

"Just, be careful." Leon said fighting off the rest.

Riku gave a thumbs up, as he rushed to go see who or what was causing this darkness.

Back with Sora

Sora was out of breath, as he had pulled on his hands, but they werent his,(thank god).He saw trails of blood, from the heartless, was it even possibly for heartless to bleed, I guess, it is. How could Sora have killed almost 20 to 30 heartless in a mintue, I mean we know Sora is good at fighitng heartless but not this, good,could there could of been some kind, of his new drive( ya know one of his limits, form in KHFM), or maybe it was anti- form, nah, to powerful, or maybe it was something based on it."What just happened." he leaned on the wall of the bailey breathing heavily with every breath, wiping his sweat from his forehead."That feeling, it was so-so."

**"So, wonderful?"**

"...what did you do to me?"

"**I just made your potiental to the fullist."**

"..."

**"Dont worry Ill help you out when you need it." The voice laughed evily. "Just think of it as a defense mechinism."**

"Tell me huff who are you?"

"**Hehe, Behold, I am you darkness,Roas."Roas said as he appeared in Soras mind, he looked just like anti-form only more sinister.Disseapers when they both heard a familar voice, it was known other than Riku.**

"Whos there?" Riku asked unsure if it was him or not shoving his keyblade in his face.Not knowing it was his friend in the corner of the darkness.

Sora tried to act like nothing happened, so it wouldnt worry Riku."What are you trying to do poke someones eye out?" he said trying hard to laugh with out breathing hard.

"Oh, Sora, I knew it was you." swing his keyblade away cooly flipping his hair.

"If you knew it was me, then why did you try and take my eye out?!"

"THATS NOT THE POINT!" Riku yelled at him and stopped, as he realized why he was here in the first place."Hey, Sora?" Asking serious, Sora stopped wincing at him and looked at his glazing eyes.

"Hm?"

"Was, something up here, something dark?"

"Dark? If, you mean the heartless, than no."

"No, I mean something, out of line, it was almost, powerful." looking down at him.

_"Did he sense Roas...?"_Um, no.." Sora said trying not to get away from Rikus red eye, as he got close, to him making him try to tell the truth.

"Reallly?" Riku asled looking more into Sora.

Sora nodded slowly, not wanting to talk, just in case he might spill something, Riku is very hard to lie to especially if he gives you the "red eye".

"Hmmm.Well, I guess, I was just being paraoind." he began to walk back to the town."Come, on Sora, there probably waitiing for us." as he walked on leaving the sighing Sora.

Sora slowly looked at his hands and just noticed that there wasnt any blood on them, but how?

**"Because I dont want no one to know our little secert as all."**

"..."

**"And Remember this the fun as just begun."**

* * *

Thats the chapter, it was kinda of longer than the others, hmm, well in my POV, well hope you enjoyed it ll be happy to make more if ya plz review, thanks my peps. 


	4. Changes, Changes

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy**

_blah- thinking_

_Blah- roxas talkin_

**_DS(DARK SORA)- talking aka. roas i was goin to say aros but lots of people put aros wah_**

I own kh series

It is finally here the one you been waiting for Dark Sora woot!!!

What Dark sora is like:

Dark Sora is defiently not the sora we love he is non-emotionly, kid, who will kill anyone who stands in his way he is not to be trusted, yet although he is still dark he is also naive and simple-minded.

* * *

Chapter 4: Changes, Changes... 

As the two friends meet the Radiant Garden group, they didnt notice a small figure walking through the door, until Leon said."Hello, your majesty." in his regular tone, he was in his regluar clothes(meaning didnt have the cloack on)

"Your majesty!?" Sora exclamined, Mickey seemed to get Roas out of his mind.

"Hi, guys sorry Im late." he said as he scrathed his head, as Donald and Goofy saluted.

"Good, to see you two your majesty." Donald said stern.

"How are things?" Riku asked smriking.

"Ha, nothing, I just had to check on this something, and look what I discovered." he went into his small red pockets, as he took out wat seemed to be a tracker.

"What is it?" Kairi asked, curious as the others.

Cid turned to see as he smiled to himself continuing on in his work? on the computer, or should I say research( yup research ::winks:: just like jiarya, however you spell his name from naruto).

"My fellow friends, I give you! The darktor!!!" he said as he shoved it in the air.

"Darktor?" Riku asked even more curious.

Sora made a face, Darktor, he didnt like the sound of this."Yes, Darktor, it can track Darkness a mile away, if it senses the darkness it quickly reacts."

"What kind of r-reaction?" Sora asked nervous, what if it sensed HIS darkness, then what and what would the others think.

"I dont know really to tell you the truth, its just a prodotype."

"Hmm. that would be cool though." Riku nodded.

Sora began to sweat, as the the darktor, began to move stirrin, wierdly,"Oh, it must sense darkness." Kairi exclamined.

That did it Sora could not take this much pressure,"Im going to go get some air..."he said as he put his hands in his red big pockets and rushed outside ignoring the faces the guys gave as he closed the door behind him not noticing that it suddenly turn dark outside as the darkness clouds covered the strange looking moon, wait moon? it was the afternoon, and something else was strange about it, it was shaped as a HEART!? Could it be Kingdom Hearts. Sora sighed deeply.

"What was that all about?" Donald asked.

Riku cocked his head, was there something, Sora was keeping from him."Whats up with the Darktor?" Kairi asked.

"I dont, know, what-t the?!"

Sora began to walk to town to get stuff off his mind, but as always he couldnt get something off his mind, it was stuck to him like glue, as he went to get some sea-salt ice cream, from Donalds uncle, he was suddenly started by Cloud.He jumped as he saw him,"Oh, Cloud?!"

"Sora, I heard you were in town."

"I see you came back as well, what happened?"

"I finally got him out of my heart." there was a long pause,."The darkness." he punched his hand.

"At least someone got there darkness, out of them, Im trying to get mines out." Sora looked down.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, sorry." Sora smiled obivous it was fake, but Cloud bought it not really knowing Sora that well although they fought together, they werent tight liek Sora and Riku.

Cloud looked at him, funny but all of a sudden, the pain began to start this time, it was more powerful and stronger, were was it coming from this time it didnt just come from his HEART it came from his HEAD. Sora grunted, as he dropped down to his knees holding his heart, that was where it was coming from the most.

"Sora!!" Cloud called out as he began to ran to him but then stopped, as strange creatures came to it was something he never seen before it was not the heartless nor the nobodies what were they, they were black creatures with white eyes, very simliar to the neoshadows, they must have been high-ranked( if u look on one of the kh birth by sleep, you will see a picture of this undecided what it is yet, they say its soul-less, thats what I call these).

"ughhhh." the pain was to much for the young boy, as he screamed with pain spitting out blood, the pain was more painful than death it self, or was this death happening to our hero."What is** happening?"** his voice was changing."Damn..." he muttered. _"Its happening again, hes taking control.."_

Thinking quickly Cloud took out his sword seeing the injury Sora not able to defend himself at these new creatures."Ive got your back, Sora!" He said as he began to go into his dark state and use sonic cut, when

"Stop" he said.

"Sora?"

Heavily breathing"Go,...get the others!!" he said.

"What about you? I cant just leave you?!"

**"You wont have to."**

xxxxx

"Somethings, wrong." Kairi said as she put her hand on her chest, something was happening, somthing wierd and dark, was it no Sora!

"Yeah, I feel it to." Riku said

"And the gadget is going crazy!" Mickey said as it began to lead outside.

"It must be the darkness." Donald cried.

"Ill take care of this." Leon said.

"Me, too you guys stay here." Mickey said as he and Leon rushed out.

"Aw man, I wanted some fun." Riku pouted.( OMG just imagine Riku pouting squelsss)

xxxxx

"Sora, is that you?" Cloud said.

"Ugh,, Cloud...**its happening..."** Sora said in between the harsh and scared words.

"Whats happening tell me, Sora?" Cloud asked, then he thought, "_could it be happening to him to."_

Thats it, he couldnt hold the darkness any longer, as the darkness covered his whole body still on the floor still panting.

_Sora fell within the darkness, trying to reach the light as he screamed with awe, the pain was no longer there now he was in the mercy of the darkness._

The power of darkness as won!! over Sora."Sora?" Leon called out as he and the others rushed to them.

Sora was still bent down from the pain, his face burrowed with his spiky hair. No response as the creatures disseapered.

"Sora...?" King Mickey asked. Something was definetly wrong, he could sense it, and the darktor broke a small explosion was from it. This darkness, was stronger than anything they ever saw, it was the mixed with the so called light one.

"Are you feeling ok?" Cloud asked.

(Movie scene)

**"Ha, never better**." he slowly looked up at the three his eyes were no longer the lovable blue crystal eyes, they were not blazing red, with the taste of blood.

"Whats wrong..?" Cloud asked.

"**Oh, nothing, its just the darkness. Its finally gotten to me." **Smiling evily as the others gasped.

"I knew this would happen." King Mickey said sadly.

"You did?" Leon asked looking to him.

"Yes, unfortanetly." Mickey said.

**"Well, to late now Kingy, Im going to go now and get havoc of some worlds. See ya soon."** he winked his red blazing eye. As he made a dark portal and disseapered.

"What the hell?!" Leon said.

Cloud looked at the spot where Sora was. He could not believe what he saw Sora and the darkness that just did not click.

Mickey looked stern."Its beginning..hes changing."

* * *

That was the end of the chapter hoped you all enjoyed it the reason this is short is well i was rushing and i didnt want to hear my naging grandma, so hopefully ill make the next one longer

ok so thank you guys who reviewed and keep it going


	5. Sora the Keyblader of Darkness

**Here is chapter 4 enjoy**

_blah- thinking_

_Blah- roxas talkin_

**_DS(DARK SORA)- talking aka. roas i was goin to say aros but lots of people put aros wah_**

I own kh series

It is finally here the one you been waiting for Dark Sora woot!!!

What Dark sora is like:

Dark Sora is defiently not the sora we love he is non-emotionly, kid, who will kill anyone who stands in his way he is not to be trusted, yet although he is still dark he is also naive and simple-minded.

This is more darker than before on no!!!!

Oh and I might not be able to make some more chapters on the weekday cuz me got my report i got a noraml average they so oo u can do better but ik there just sayin it, ill just have to keep studyin that damn bio and global histor and math, gah, so u guys would either get this on weds cuz i got half of day or thrus-friday or just the plain weekend ok enough of this on with the story!!!

Oh yeah for those who dont know red also means darkness as well i looked that up::purr::

* * *

Chapter 4: Sora: The keyblader of Darkness 

"What DID you say?!" Riku yelled, he just got informed that Sora his best friend as just gone to the darkside, no, it couldnt be not his Sora( wow that sounded...not good for two friends anways..)

"Its true." Mickey said as he bowed his BIG head.

"This cant be happening." Riku said as he punched the wall ignoring the pain in his fist.

Kairi couldnt believe it either Sora, the love of her life, was in darkness, she couldnt help but shead a tear.

"Its might falut, I should of told you." Mickey began.

"Huh?" Riku asked as he looked at his former friend.

"I knew...the first mintue I walked in the room, that something was wrong with him, I sensed the darkness in him, but..I didnt want to say anything until I was sure, Im sorry guys."

"Its not your fault Mickey." Riku said.

Cloud looked down_."This is just what happened to me."_

There was silence in the room until Riku made up his mind,"Fine, hmp." Riku punched his hand as he hmped."Well just have to save him, and bring him back."

"Yeah, there aint nothin, Sora cant do."Goofy said as he put his hand out for the others to put theirs on top of his.

"Yeah." Leon said as he pus his, Yuffie nodded and put hers, Cloud, slowly nodded and put his hand on theirs, then Donald, then Riku he looekd to Kairi to see what her reaction would be. She then wiped a tear.

"Right."

Cid waved his arm and said,"Yeah, yeah." to busy in his research??They glared at him."Ok, ok." he went and put his.

"All for one, one for all!"

xxxxxx

Sora made his way through the darkness as he looked for a way out, he finally made it as he went to a another portal he was now in a unfamilar place it was a castle he looked around curious as to were he was.

"Aw, I see you finally came." a male voice said up head.

Sora walked toward him**."You knew I was coming?"**

"Of course, IAM the one who made you what you are today, taking all of your emotions but leaving the sorrow and the pain mixing them all into rage, making you dark."

**"I would thank you, but that would be almost to kind."** Sora turned his back crossin his arms with a smirk.

"I see, how evil of you." He hollered as he turned to his crystal ball, was he spying on the others? Sora turned to him his evil eyes glaring at him.

**"Whats your name?"**

He smiled."Just call me, Mastuda."

**"Mastuda, eh, what a retared name for a guy like you."**

Mastuda already had it with this kid, but he couldnt let his master down, who you say youll just have to find out later."From now on, you will do as we say, is that understood?"

Sora raised an eyebrow."**_Do what you say, who the hell you think you are?!"_ Fine, what do I have to do?"** He defintly was not going to do what they were going to tell him, what was he planning?

"Oh, its not what we want for now, you can see your little rotten gay ass friends, if you know what I mean." he winked evily.( sorry i didnt say this before but he is in his teens, three years older than Sora)

Normally Sora would of defended them but this time he..."**Oh, what an excellent idea."**

xxxxx

"So,well be taking the gummi ship right?" Riku asked looking up at the gummi ship.

"Its obvious isnt it?" Kairi made a face at him.

"Shut up!" Riku yelled.

"Bite me." Kairi said.

As the group boarded the ship, Mickey called out."Wait!"

The guys turned to him."Huh, what is it?"

"Fellas, I need you guys to stay and help me with find out what is causing this problem with Sora, I know someone is behind it." Pointing toward Donald and Goofy

"Awwww."Goofy said as he began to walk off as Kairi panted him.

"But, what if Riku crashes into something like an atom!!" Donald screamed not at the King he should no better but at Riku right in his ear making his ear thump.

"WHAT KIND OF SH- DO I LOOK LIKE THAT KIND OF PERSON WHO WOULD DO THAT, THAT IS SOMETHING SOr-" he suddenly cut himself off as he saw Kairi experssion, she made (one of those baby chibis crying faces, if you guys read manga you know what Im talking about its kinda of hard to explain it heheh)Riku sweatdropped nervously.

"Um..Kairi I didnt mean..- Knowing Sora, he would do something like that." She laughed weakly.

Riku sighed and smiled."Yeah."

"Well go you two get out of here." Yuffie said waving.

"Alright, already." Riku said as he went inside.

"Oh, and Kairi." Mickey stated.

"Yeah." turning to the mouse king.

"Be careful."

Kairi smiled and nodded, knowing what he meant by that.

As the others watched as the ship went up and up and up BOOM, a satellie, and all you heard was"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"..." Everyone did including Mickey.

"NO, THERE GOES MY PORN SITE ON TV!" Cid yelled( lol had to do it, and I got this one from KeybladeAngel 34, who got from me wow its kinda like a pattern...)

xxxxxxx

"Soon, you will beginning your first training." Mastuda said looking at the view of his crystal ball( what are you some kind of stalker?!), seeing Riku and Kairi laughing.

**"Oh how wonderful!" **

xxxxxxx

"Whats the destination, Riku?" Kairi asked the fustrated Riku, who finally mantained to control, the damn ship after a good hour, not nearly as good as Sora though.

"Hmm, lets see." checking the radar."Wow."

"What, what is it?"

"The islands." Riku said.

"Oh.."

There was silence for a while as the two teens made it finally toward Destiny Islands, but it was nighttime, was it because, they were in different times of space, or was it becuase of a certain someones prescene."..., I feel so wierd not being here with out Sora, dont, you..." Kairi said.

Riku nodded."I know." looking around."Its night."

"Obivious, man." Kairi said.

"DAMN IT, I WAS JUST SAYING!!" ( wow Riku is acting more like Sora i guess thats what happens when you lose a friend youve known for so long, you tend to act like then, omgawd thats just like me wierd!)

Kairi giggled."Gee, I wonder whats up, maybe we should just head home I guess, to rest." As she walked to her boat, but something stopped her as she saw a figure standing on the dock looking out to see, the hair blowing her wind."So..ra?" she mumbled.

Riku was in his own little world, when he realized Kairi was walking,nearly bumping into her, wondering why she stopped."Kairi, what is it?" Looking to where she was looking at, he opened his mouth in surpirse, seeing the figure turned his head, toward the two, his face was no longer in the shadows, it, was it was SORA!!!

* * *

there you have, i promised ill try and get the next chapter, before school time or something, and also thank you keybladerAngel34 for supported me and this is kind of a sequel to my other story Kingdom Hearts: The legend of the Heart, so thanks, plz review ill give you a cookie. 


	6. Sora the Keyblader of Darkness pt 2

**Here is chapter 5 enjoy**

_blah- thinking_

_Blah- roxas talkin_

**_DS(DARK SORA)-talking_**

Major Sora beating the crap out of Riku and Kairi yayyyy!..I mean no... heheh.

* * *

Chapter 4: Sora: The keyblader of Darkness pt 2 

It was quiet for a good few seconds, until Kairi had the courage to say something."Sora? Is it You?"Sora jumped down the dock, and looked at them evily, Kairi gasped at his sudden appearance, he was wearing the same outfit, but his face said it all his eyes were blazing red as blood, his skin was paler than usual, he looked like one of them...

**"Oh, Kairi, Riku it is so great to see you." **Sora said smirked. His voice was more meanciful, than ever.

Riku couldnt believe it, was it true was he really gone? Sora smriked at them."**You like my new look, I think it rocks! Dont you think?" **

"Sora? What did they do to you?" Riku asked.

"Allow me to explain." someone else said as she appeared, it was Malificent.( Malficent music plays)

"MALFICENT!" Riku screamed at the witch as he charged with his keyblade she crackled as she threw a dark sphere at him.

"ugh." he cried with pain as it hit his chest but not a utter blow causing him to lose his heart. Landing back where Kairi was standing.

"Riku!" she screamed as she bend down to him

As he muttered."Damn."

Malficent laughed."You little fool, do you honestly believe you can defeat me?!" she waved her arms.

"I know I can you, bitch!" Riku yelled as he got up.

Malficient screamed."You idoitic boy, you sought to go to the darkness, as it took over you whole body! Just as it is doing to this other boy." she was talking about Sora. He made a blank face.

"You leave him alone!" Kairi screamed.

"And what is the princess of heart going to do about it?" She smiled evily taking her staff out.

"This!" she screamed as a tear dropped, she ran toward the dark witch. Unable to hear Rikus voice calling her to wait, she was to angry to care, what the hell he was saying as she ran toward the witch, she then was-!

Cut back by a keyblade, but not just any keyblade it was, Oblivion the same one she saw Sora fight with, as she went down and slowly got up hearing Rikus voice call her with concern. She saw her attacker, it was Sora!

(Malficent music ends Movie scene)

"Ugh, Sora...?" Kairi mumbled as she spit blood, she couldnt control herself as she soon began to cry, not because of the pain but the way Sora was, it was true Sora has turned evil!

Sora put his keyblade toward the sobbing girls neck, as Malifcent laughed."You see, darkness, is stronger than anything!" she smiled. As he was about to strike when.

"SORA DONT!" Riku screamed.

He looked up at his X-friend, with angered. As Riku took out his keyblade, he didnt want to do it but he had to, he had to fight his best friend.

xxxxxx

Malficent watched the two stared at each other waiting for one of them to attack, Riku was not going to make his friend suffer, and if fighting him was the only way to get him back then so be it. Sora ran toward him as he threw a dark arua at him, as did Riku making a small explosion. As the view was clear, Riku stopped and looked and saw no Sora nor Malfiicent.

"_Where did they.." _Right here!" Sora said as he cut him in the back him with his keyblade right on the back as he cried in pain and fell on his knees coughing blood up.

**"And that was just the beginnning."** Sora said as Riku tried to get up.

"Im not going to let you win..Sora." Riku said weakly. The blow really got to him even if it was one, it was powerful.

**"Oh, really?"** Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Sora, you have to snap out of it, the darkness is controlling, you." he held his arm .

**"What are you talking about the darkness is giving me more strength!"**

"N-no its not its just..wanting you to believe it is, its slowly..ugh taking your heart!" he stuttered.

"YOU **LIER!"** Sora yelled as he ran to the undefending Riku. Wait a mintue was that just Soras voice right about now I wonder...

Kairi could not take it anymore, seeing as how her best friends were fighting again she didnt want to see it again,she saw it before as she was in Soras heart, Riku was the one in darkness now it was Sora, why, why was this helping to her friends, she stood up with all her might running to the two boys as the enraged Sora was about to strike the umamored Riku."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

xxxxxx

Her voice echoed, as she opened her eye slowly and saw that she was in the middle of two, one another paushing at her, Riku was shocked to see Kairi there, as Sora was too, was it the regular Sora?

"Sora please stop this." She cried as she turned to him.

"..." Sora did.

"Please come back to the light." Kairi cried shaking.

"Kairi..." Sora mumbled it was the regular Sora, was he back? Kairi tried to stop as she looked up at her lover and saw that his eyes were pure blue and his face was better.

"Sora is it really you?!" she asked.

Before Sora could answer the pain too over again, as he bent down and covered his head."Sora!" Riku and Kairi cried, when a man with a black cloack appeared.

"Stupid girl, you really thought you could get HIM out of our control?"

Sora slowly looked up his eyes were red again, and he was back to his evil ways."**Stupid other good me."** he laughed evily.

(Movie scene ends)

"Time for us to do more business." The one in the black cloack said before disseapering within the darkness.

**"See ya around."** Sora said.

"Wait!"to late he was gone alone with the unknown.

"Sora..., please.."

* * *

Yeah,thats it, so when Malficent was there and Sora was not saying nothing, it was becuase Malficent had the power to control him, so yeah  
that is the end of the chapter 

please review thanks and good night oh and happy late thanksgiving to you all!


	7. Mission pt 1

**Here is chapter 7 enjoy**

_blah- thinking_

_Blah- roxas talkin_

**_DS(DARK SORA)-talking_**

This chapter is all about Sora yayyyy, but i ll mention Riku an the others once in a while but is mainly about how sora goes through to the darkness now i miss the old one sigh o well enjoy and i got the chapter numbers wrong sorry for the confusion im so dumb ::hits self with a rubber fish ow::

* * *

Chapter 7: Missions pt 1 

Sora walked to the corrdors of the castle as he puts his gloved hand on his heart**."Damn that was too close, Im going to the light damn it, damn it all!! I domt want to go back I just got the power!!"**

"You wont have to." the voice said it was Malifcent she was standing with the others Pete, as well.

**"Huh?"**

"We brought a friend back!" Pete said as he stepped to the side. Soras eyes widened as he saw who he never expected it was, his arch enemy back when he was good, Xernaout( dont care how to spell it).

"Good to see you again, Sora." he said as he crossed his arms. Sora soon began to smile evily."I have heard you are in the darkness now, we could use your power." he replied.

**"My power?"**

"Yes, your power you have to awaken that it is your true form!!" he laughed.

**"When can I**- do no be alarm, you shall have that power but to claim it faster you must let loose your light." Malficent cut him off.

**"My light?" **Thats right his other half took control of him when he was about to kill that bitch of a girl named Kairi.

"To do that, you must let loose of your nobody." Malifcent said waving her staff as a black arua formed around Sora, as he let out a big sigh, feeling the darkness run through his vains as it went to the other him.

_"What the-?!" Roxas asked as the darkness was coming to him like a swarm of snakes, all he could do was run away unable to defend himself."Not good." as he came to a stop, the darkness came to him, as he muttered"Riku..Kairi, its up to you now..." he said before he fell into utter darkness as he made his famous scream._

Sora was locked eyes with them."How do you feel?"

**"Like killing."**

xxxxx

The gang arrived back at Radiant Garden, beginning the so called meeting as they told the unspeakable truth."No way!" Yuffie yelled.

"So its, true the little guy has turn to the darkness." Cid said typing his keyboard, If Sora was there he would of gotten mad( if u read the manga u see what i mean)

Riku sighed."I know." he closed his eyes, just picturing how evil his friend was, looking at those eyes.

It was quiet, for a second besides the sigh, and deep breathing, Kairi broke."But there is one good news." The others looked at him."Just a second, he came back to me."

"I remember that!" Riku said somewhat heppy.

"So then, there might be a way to bring Sora back." Mickey said.

"Right, the question is how?" Donald asked.

"I think, the anwser is, we need to make him remember who his real friends are, and what is real and what is not, because the darkness makes him believe that the false stuff is actually real, so therefore we can save him." Goofy said.

Everyone had there mouth opened. This was coming from Goofy."Ok..." Riku replied.

"Gawersh, my head hurts." he rubbed his head.

They all fell down(anime style)."_Well I guess so."_

As they got up."So, bascially we can do it." Yuffue exclamied.

"Yup." Goofy said while rubbing his head.

"OK!" Kairi said as she nodded.

"You guys go look for Sora and well see what we can do here." Cid said.

Riku looked at him."You probably just going to stay on that damn computer and look at nude girls."

Cid, sweatdropped if that was positiable."Um no, anways get going!!" he screamed as he kicked them out, literally.

"Ok." he walked to his computer."BACK TO WORK!"

Everyone fell down( anime style). Here we go again.

xxxxx

Sora thought**_."Ok, where to first?" Ok, here!" _**he went and opened a portal, making way for Radiant Garden."**Hmmm." **he did. He was now in the town he ran to the rail and looked at the falling castle?"**Better see how everyone is doing."** He said rather evil.As he browsed around and saw people at shops."**Looks, like I can use some fun." **

Meanwhile

"Leon, I just been informed that the town is in danger!" Tron said through the computer.

"Right, its proably the heartless, or the nobodies." Leon said as he took out his gunsword.

"No, something much worst." Tron began."Its Sora."

xxxxx

**"Damn these people, they just wont stay still!"** he said as the town was screaming and running from the teen."**But...I like em feisty**"(okk hes sounding like a pervet now...) he smiled as he just walked calmy toward them. Certain people made it, but others were not so luck as there heart was devoured by Sora he simply just laughed loving there fear. There was no but a man who ran screaming toward Merlins house."**Heh, where do you think your going?"**

The man stumbled looking face on at Sora as he put his dark keyblade near his chest."Please, I beg..of you..have mercy." the man said with every breath.

**"Heh, Sorry, its to late for that." **Sora said as he began to thrust his keyblade."STOP!" someone called although calm.

Sora stopped and looked to see a brownhaired man, in some what tight pants, it was Leon. The man took his chance and ran, Sora looked at him from the corner of his eye and smirk."**You think Id let you get away that easy, eh?"** Sora mumbled as he brought out his straped red/glove as a dark ball appeared before him growing with every second. He then threw it at the man.

"NO!" Leon yelled it was to late the man was too slow as he fell with a big THUMP, as he began to disseapered leaving a heart to float in mid-air as it went toward Soras hand."Sora, how could you?!" Leon asked.

**"It was nothing**." he smiled evily.

Leon gritted his teeth,"Sora, dont let the darkness control you, you have to fight it!"

**"How many times, do I have to say it, the darkness isnt controlling me, this is just the way Iam."** Sora replied."**And if your going to get in the way of my mission, then I will kill you as well!"** he snapped as he pointed his keyblade at Leon.

Leon looked at him showing no fear, as he then smiled in his own way."I knew you were going to say that. GUYS NOW!" he screamed as Cloud, sliced him in the back of his back making Sora fly with the impact hitting the ground back up.

**"Ugh"**

"Yuffie, go!" Leon yelled, as Yuffie jumped over Cloud and threw 30x of kunei knifes( if its spelled like that) at Sora making him scream in pain, Yuffie finally stopped as she jumped down to the ground still guarded.They waited, to see what might have happened next, all they heard was Soras evil laughed, which made Yuffie shivered.

Sora slowly got up**."You really thought I would go down just with those blows?" **He looked at them evily his wounds were no longer there as if nothing happened. The others took a step back.

_"Damn, I never knew he was THIS strong."_

**"I could easily just kill you all, with one blow." He **smiled**,"Buttt, since you amused me enough, Ill just let you live for...now."** he quickly made a portal as he disseapered.

xxxxx

"How is he doing?" Xernaout asked Malificent who was looking into her crystal ball.

"He is doing better than expected." She smiled.

"Soon, his heart will grow deeper into the darkness."

"Speaking of darkness, what about that wrected Riku." Malifecent asked.

"He is no longer at my level, I do no care for him."

"What if, he gets our puppet close to the light."

"Heh, he wont Soras heart is almost completely full of darkness."

Speaking of Soras heart, where is Roxas?

* * *

I cant wait until tommrow im going to an anime convention woot:

Well I finally finished this chapter sorry this came a little bit to long, i was kinda having a tight week, hope

u enjoy it, thank u all reviewers, an d please review thnak u


	8. Mission pt 2

Here is chapter 8 enjoy 

_blah- thinking_

_Blah- roxas talkin_

**_DS(DARK SORA)-talking_**

Wow. alot of people dont like the violent Sora . ok, Ill make him not so evil sigh

Mastuda  
Age- 18  
Has blond hair, and blue eyes, he is sexy but mean,( im drawing a picture of him and it came out so hot!)A flirt, who likes to bother Sora, and make him mad, he although acts like an idoit at times, but when it comes down to Kingdom Hearts, he gets serious, he sometimes acts like a brother to Sora.

Dark Sora  
Age-15  
The same as usual only darker still sexy  
A cruel hearted boy, who likes to manpliute people and control the darkness for fun, he doesnt care who or what gets in his way until they are destroyed, seems to hang out with Mastuda most of the time.

* * *

Chapter 8: Missions pt 2 

Meawhile, In a town where the sun is always set. A boy was uncounises, on the sandlot."Hey, get out of my town!" he heard a familar face. He slowly looked up.

"What.?" He asked still out of it.

"I SAID, get out of my town, no newcomers!"

"Listen, to Seifer, ya know." the other boy said.

_"Seifer?"_

"Hey, did you hear me?!" Seifer called as the blond boy rose up.

"Yeah, I heard you." The blonde said. He turned around and saw he was in a familar town, it was Twilight Town."What the hell?! How did I get here.." he mumbled to himself.

"What was that?" Seifer called making the boy out of his thoughts.

"Twilight, Town." the boy mumbled.

"HEY, STOP IGNORING ME!"

"Deaf." The girl with silver hair said.

"I better go find, Sora, or at least..Riku." he said as he began to run toward the manison.

"Hey, wait, chicken wuss!" Seifer stormed.He stopped and thought for a second."Why does that guy look so famliar..."

xxxxxx

**"That really took it out on me."** Sora said as he wiped sweat from his forehead.He walked back to the base and saw Mastuda playing with his yarn**."What are you doing..?"** Sora asked.

Mastuda got startled, and quickly put it away."U-um nothing."

**"..."** Sora did."**Wheres sensai?"**

"He had to go take care of somethings." Mastuda said as he walked to his room which was across Soras.

**"Oh."** Sora replied as he sighed and went to go to his bed to rest."You know-."

Sora turmed to him."**What now?"**

"You know you still have to do another mission."

**"WHAT?!, I already got some hearts, what he wants more!?"** An angered Sora called.

"Its not my fault, you only got 3 hearts." He replied calmly as he took out a book and began to read it.

**"WHAT?! DID YOU NOT SEE ME WITH MORE THAN 3, AND WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN DOING?!"** Sora yelled with anger.

Mastuda continued to flip the pages, as there was silence expect for the deep breathing of Sora."Hey, I did some parts ok, while you were goofing off." he stated.

Sora soon calmed down**."Huh, like what?"**

"I meet up with a friend of yours." he said seriously.

**"Huh?" Who?"**

"Soo, the darkness really has changed your mind, if you forgot about them." he smiled.

**"WHAT?!"**

"Oh, nothing." he gigled as he took his book and left. Could it have been Riku?

**"MAN, I HATE WHEN YOU DO THAT?!"**His voice echoed throughout the hall."**I better go do this damn mission, he didn't even give me a list or something**."he replied when he saw the paper on his bed."**Oh." **He began to read out loud.

**"Head for Land of Dragons and create a dark heartless, so they can destory so we can get the heart."**

**"Head back to base when done and also dont forget to get milk were running out of it."**

**"WHAT THE FUCK , DO I LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF HOUSE WIFE!?"**Sora said as he hissed, (i dunno why I want to make Sora act like a cat, well dark sora hmm).Sora began to make a portal putting the list in his red pocket."OH AND DEAR DONT FORGET THE BREAD!" Mastuda cried as he made a happy face anime style(Hard to explain it). Sora's cat ears popped out."**DAMN IT,MASTUDA!"**

xxxx

Meanwhile Riku and the gang were on there way to Disney Castle. There was darkness looming around there and they wanted to see what was up. Riku was the first to get out, he was in the gummi hanger.

"Thank goodness!!" a squeaky voice called to him as he looked around.

"Huh?"

"Down here."He looked down to see two small chimpunks( not alvin and simon lol had to do that), it was Chip and Dale.

"Whats wrong you two?" he asked as the others got out of the ship he bent down."We have been informed that there is darkness around and they are in the throne room, they must want the conerstone, the conerstone to be filled with darkness!" they said rather fast.

"Oh, man!" Riku replied. Kairi got out and saw Rikus ass poking out, she just had to do it, she then kicked him right in the socket making him scream while falling down almost on CHIP AND DALE!

"AHHHHHHHHHH"the chipmunks screamed luckily Riku mantain his balance for the the chimpunks to run a inches away from death.

Kairi used this moment to push him with a thud on the ground. She laughed.Riku glared at her half way."Sorry, I just could not resist myself!"

"Sigh, I can deal with you later." Riku said as he got up still with the other three laughing."But right now, we have to head toward the throne room, Mickey is in danger!" The others nodded and ran after Riku nearly stepping on poor Chip and Dale.

As they raced past all the heartless that were in the way, they seemed to ignore it as they rushed to the throne room."Your Masjesty?!" Donald cried as soon as Riku opened the door.

"You guys, you made it!" He squeaked as the others ran to him.

"Are you ok, Mickey?"

"Im fine, for now, but I cant say for sure about the Cornerstone." He said as he pressed the button under the seat, as the section moved to the left making stairs appear.

"Wow." Riku said along with Kairi.

"Come on!" Mickey said as the others followed, they reached the conerstone it was the environment was clear as last time, butttt the conerstone wasnt so lucky it was pitch black and I mean pitch black.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAPPENED?!" Donald screamed as he jumped making him fall, as well as his hat.

"Well, while you guys were gone, somebody appeared he had blond hair, and blue eyes, he was more powerful than me I can tell you that." Mickey began."He ordered that I give him the "Chosen keyblade."

"Chosen keyblade?" Riku intrupped.

"Shssh!" Kairi said.

"As, I was saying, he wanted it, and of course I said, "never" he then said,"Then you will lose something you ever dreamed of." I really didnt know what he meant,at first but then all of a sudden darkness was around and the next thing I knew everything was black, he addressed his self as Mastuda."

"Mastuda eh, Ill just have to give him a piece of my mind!" Donald said as he clutched his hands eh feathers together.

"Well said." Riku replied.

"What can we do?" Kairi asked.

"Nothing." Someone said, the gang turned around to see Pete.

"What hell you want, we have no time to fool with you fat-ass!" Riku screamed.

"You should not be talking about fat-ass, just look at your hanging stomach!" Pete screamed making his neck strecth. Riku growled trying to think of another comeback.

"Change it BACK!" Roared Donald.

"Nah, Malfiecent likes it this way." He said.

"What Malificent, that witch!" Riku screamed.

"Anger, Anger." Pete taunted.

The gang took out their weapons,"You wouldnt want to do that." he said.

"And why not?!" Riku screamed.

Pete then made a dark portal, as he pulled a familar person out."**WHAT THE FUCK PETE, LET ME GO!**" The familar boy screamed. The others wided in shock, they saw that the fat-ass dog like figure was holding Roxas!

"ROXAS?!"

* * *

**Sorry it took to long ALOTT AS really been going on in my life, sigh well anway i hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you all bows yet throws popcorn at you**

**review plz**


	9. WHAT THE HECK!

**Merry Late Christmas, so far I got money and clothes, i bought AR MAX with some of my money, and i might get a KH2 CD, woot, enough of talking about myself here is the chapter **

**P.S SCHOOL IS ALMOST HERE CRAP!**

* * *

"Roxas?!" Kairi and Riku screamed. 

"I could destroy this kid, with my heartless squad!" Pete said as forced his other hand out and brought forth shadows as well as Soliders, 49 together surronding them."Or you could just give the keychain." Pete smiled evily.

_"Damn, if we could fight the heartless, but knowing this fat-ass cat, he would kill that damn nobody!"_ Riku thought.

"So, whats it going to be?" Pete asked.

Roxas winced already being suffocated by his fat arms.(O.o). He squinted his eyes."_He caught me off guard."_

Flashback

"Guys, where are you?!" Roxas yelled at the top of his lungs as he walked at the train station and found no one."Sigh, I have to find those guys fast and tell them about Sora!" he screamed to himself, having one of those Roxas moments.

"How about we tell them together." sounding all gay, Roxas quickly turned around only to be knocked out by Pete, who knew he could ever actually HURT someone.

Flasback over

"No answer, then I guess Ill destroy this nobody!" Pete screamed as he slammed the nobody agaisnt the wall."ugh."

"Roxas!" Kairi/Namine screamed.

"Stop it fat-ass!" Riku screamed.

"Are, you going to give me the keychain?" Pete asked.

"Fine, Ill give it to you, only if you dont hurt him." Mickey said.

"Good mouse, you get cheese." Pete said.

Riku became mad at the comment."SHUT UP, BASTURD!" he screamed.

"You dont want to throw insults at me, girlie." Pete said.

"Riku, just calm down." Kairi said as she pulled his shirt.

Riku manage to mantain his anger in himself.

"Im waiting." Pete said.

Mickey slowing took out his keyblade as he brought it out in the air creating a keychain, which was a heartless/ nobody symbol on it, as it glowed.

"Yes, Malficient will finally get what she wants after all these years." Pete said, smiling."Hand it over."

"Not, until, you let Roxas go!" Mickey ordered.

Pete thought for a second knowing him he would have let him go, buttt,"No, you hand yours over, first or else with my order I can kill him."

"Damn it." Riku cursed outloud.

Mickey couldnt help but obey, as the keychain floated toward the cat_,"yes, Yes, YES!" _But before he could reach it, someone appeared in an orgainztion coat, as he quickly swiped it and landed behind the group, as they looked to see him stand up unable to see who it was his face was shrounded by his hood.

"WHY, YOU ILL BE TELLING THE BOSS, THAT YOU ARE DISOBEYING US?!" Pete asked.

**"Like I care."** he asked calmly.

Kairi suddenly felt pressure within her heart, as she slowly put her hand on her heart, still looking at the unknown person confused. Under his hood, he only smirked."**So, you wanted this, eh? You fool didnt you know this is not the real one?" **

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled expect for, Mickey and of course Roxas, he was still in Petes hold.

"YOU LIED TO ME?! NOW, YOU WILL FACE THE CONSQUENCES!" Pete screamed as a heartless was about to strike Roxas.

"NO, ROXAS!" Riku and Kairi/Namine screamed.

But the unknown person disseapered and reappered right infront of Pete, as the heartless was an inch toward his face."**I dont think so." **he said as he ordered the heartless, to stop, it obeyed.

"What, heartless,what are you doing?!" Pete screamed.

**"I now, control them."** he said coldly.

xxxxxx

The heartless stopped as they laied their eyes on the fat cat,"Oh man." he said as he let go of Roxas as he stepped back."Your going to get it." he said as he made a dark portal and started to switch while he ran off. Everyone sighed.

"That takes care of that..for now." Riku said as the heartless disseapered in the shadows."Now, you." he looked back at the hooded figure as he stepped back."Why did you help us?!"

**"Not even a thank you, what manners**." He said

"Shut, up!" he said as he took out his weapon. The figure huffed, he crossed his arms.

**"I dont have time with you guys, I have to deal with the sensai, if you dont mind, thanks to you guys almost getting my nobody killed!"** he screamed.Wait a mintue did he just HIS nobody, then that could mean...

"SORA??" Riku and the others asked, as soon as he said that he disseapered within the darkness."Why, are you doing this you basturd?!" he shouted.

Kairi felt her heart more."I knew it."

"What?" Roxas asked.

"The darkness didnt devour him, if it did, then he wouldnt of let you died, hes still Sora in there, I know it." she said with a nod.

"I guess... your right, Kairi." Riku said calming down.

"That still doesnt explain, what this keychain is." Goofy asked.

"Looks, like I got alot of explaining to do." King Mickey said.

xxxxxx

The unknown was soon face to face with his old enemies."YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Pete yeleld at the boy, he just ignored his yells."HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?!" His ears blowing out fire.He just scoffed under his hood and crossed his arms.

**"Hey, if it wasnt for me my nobody would have been destroyed, and that was not the plan, if you destroy him then, what?"** he asked calm.

"I see, the keybrat, still has feelings for his friends." Pete taughted to him as he got mad."**HELL NO!" **they soon began to argue, like little children when-"ENOUGH!" Malficent yelled as they turned to her scared well Pete.

"Youve had enough, you completed your other mission, did you not?"Sora nodded,"Then, go meet up with that other brat, or something, until "he" gives the others!" Malficent said, as Sora looked at her for a second and began to leave, as soon as he was gone.

"That kid, is really getting on my nerves even in his dark state." Pete grumbled.

"It is no matter, we have him right were, we want him." Malficent smiled wickly and began to make that wierd lonnggg laugh.

Meanwhile

"So, your saying, that this "keychain" is the ultima keyblade used hundred years ago and that if it falls into the wrong hands, the world will be destoryed sorta speak?." Riku asked.

"Excatly." Mickey said as he soon show the real one."This is what there really after." he said as he showned the others it looked excatly the same as the other one which was a fake, but they could tell this one was the real one by the way they felt its power."Only the chosen one can wield it."

That hit, Roxas,"Guys, I have something, to tell you, its about Sora!" he said as the others looked at him, and gasped at what he said.

* * *

**HAHA, I will make you all have the questions to what Roxas said!!! hahaha! anways sorry this took so long to type i have mid-terms coming up so yeah**

**Press that review button or Ill get Sora on you!**


	10. Pride Lands

**Again Im so bored my vac sucked!!! So I will do this right now so I can go play my Dawn Of Mana game **

Thank you KeybladeAngel34 for your permission to use the pride lands world . writers block 

**Once again Enjoy**

* * *

"I cant believe this is happening." Kairi cried her throat was sore she just couldnt stand it she had a bad feeling something like this was going to happen. 

"SO YOUR SAYING, IF HE KEEPS THIS UP THE DARKNESS IN HIS HEART WILL DESTROY HIM!!??" Riku screamed with fear and both anger.Roxas nodded slowly.

"No..Sora.." Kairi said.

"HOW LONG?!" Riku screamed at Roxas.

"Not that long but we do have enough time to save him."

Riku sighed and but his fingers on his forehead closing his eyes seeming to calm him down."You guys go search for Sora, and think of a way to bring him back, you three are the only one who can." Mickey exclamined making Riku open his and put his hands down.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Well try and see what or where this darkness is coming from, we know its from Malificent right? We just need to know where the main source is, who knows it could even turn one of us evil."

"So your saying its contagious, gawersh." Goofy said rubbing his moving nose.

"Say it like that."

"Alright, King Mickey, well bring Sora back." Donald said.

"Im counting on you." The group began to leave until Mickey called Kairi making her turn to him,"Dont worry Kairi, Sora will be his old self again, if anyone can bring him back to the light, its you." Kairi blinked a few times and smiled and nodded as she ran after her friends.

xxxx

**"Alright, Im bored**." Sora whined who was obivously playing fetch with his pet heartless.

"Then get off your ass and do something about it." Mastuda replied calmly who was eating a sea salt ice cream.

**"Then that would be like working and I dont want to do that."**

"Then stop complaining dammit!"

"Yeah, about to go to sleep." he said with a yawn as he began to close his red eyes when he heard his name echo through the hall"Sora, come down here we have an assignment for you."

**"Come on! I just did one fuck!"**

"...You just said you were bored."

**"I say alot of things."** Sora said with a snicker leaving the fustrated boy. Sora walked toward the person who called him Malificent."**What is it now, hag?"**

"YOU should respect your elders young one! I have something you might like, my dear."

**"Ice cream?"**

"NO, idoit, how about you take a trip to see your friends?" Sora blinked a few times and began to smile evily.

**"Sure, lets see what they got."**

xxx

"Ok, whats destination?" Roxas asked Donald and Goofy.

"Oh, heres one that came up." Donald replied.

"Translation please." Riku mumbled crossing his arms with a smirk, he just loved to make Donald mad it was similar to him doing it do to Sora.

"And were off!" Goofy cried instanly not wanting to hear them bicker. They passed many planets and saw a small world as they soon began to teleport, at the den g people eh animals appear, rubbing his eyes, he saw that he was in some kind of jungle sort to say,

"Hey, where are w-?" he then cut himself off as he then realized, his hand was now a paw?"What th-?" he then ran to a small puddle of blood, wait blood? He looked at himself seeing that he wasnt in his regular clothes but was now in an adult size lion model, his mane was now silver as his tail he was tall for a lion."...Guys?" he turned and saw they too had transformed. He then sweatdropped.

"Oh, hey is that Riku!?" Kairi yelled just noticing him, she was herself admiring the way she looked her fur was strawberry red as her hair used to be and she still worn her necklace, unlike Riku she was a cub maybe it was due to their age difference."Ohhhh, RIKU you look so adorable." she said blushing.

"Im not supposed to be adorable!" he yelled with fustrated while blushing a tad.

"Plushie, Riku!" Donald quacked flapping down to the ground perching on Goofys shell. Riku looked at the two, he remained silent and just stared at them, they stared back, he then turned his head calmly."Alright, lets go."

"WHAT?!" Kairi and Donald yelled, thats all he had to say after all this silence, maybe he was holding his feelings inside or something.

"I wonder what Sora looekd like." Kairi said strecthing."He would probably look so cute."

"I knew she would say that, what did I tell ya Sora." Donald asked himself looking up at the sky as if he could hear him.

"Eh, how do you walk...?" Kairi asked.

"Easy, here Ill show ya." Goofy told the teens.

A few mintues later

"Wow, that was easy,...I think."

"Holy, MANSEX, wheres Roxas?!" Riku yelled looking around.

"Oh, man I forgot about him." Donald yelled.

"Roxas!!!" Kairi yelled.

"Come on lets go find Roxas, you guys." Riku ordered as he and Kairi raced off and then Donald and Goofy.

PRIDE LANDS

Little did the young heros know, they were in a unsafe world right now.

* * *

**Writers block right, now XD yeah, Ill think more about it when im in Biology, well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Please review**


	11. Bad kitty!

**YAYA SNOW!!**

**jUST in case no one knows what movie scene is, its when a cutscene is life like for example the end of kh2 was life like...**

**AND HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!! Im probably late.**

**anways hope you enjoy it**

**AND YAY ALL NEXT WEEK I HAVE NO SKOOL THEN I CANT UPDATE MORE AND WHY AM I ALL IN CAPS...ok **

**yeah anways no more rambling...**

* * *

Than gang walked toward the graveyard well Donald flew,"See anything yet, Donald?" Riku asked looking up at the white/bluish bird. He flew down. 

"Nope, nothing, yet."

"Do you think, Roxas made it here?" Kairi asked looking at Riku.

"Well, well just have to ask around, we know hes not human, since this is were the animals are at, they would eat him...eh wrong choice of words." he stopped looking at the staring Kairi,"Ok, well asked if they seen a blond head lion cub. Happy?"

"Thats all you had to say, Riku." She walked away."Gosh, gotta make things complicated."

"NO!" He then raced after the red head lion cub.

Meanwhile

"Where, the hell, am I?" Roxas said rubbing his hair well his mane with his paws, he then slowly opened his eyes, to see a fat pig in his face, and a meerkat???

"Such, language." The meerkat said.

"Sorry, habit." he said slowly straighting up, only it was hard for him, because he was now four legged, the wind blowing his blond hair in his aqua eyes..."where am I?"

"You are in my friend, paradise." The meerckat said waving his arm towad the cliff, seeing the rainfall, as well as the trees, it was a beautfiul site from there.

"Ehh... thats not what I meant..." Roxas said sweatdropping.

"Well, are you new, because you remind me of someone..." The warthhog said.

"Sora." He stated trying to stand, but his legs wouldnt due to his lack of balance, he only meet the floor afterwords.

"Yeah, only you have, blond mane." It was true, but his mane wasnt the only thing blond his fur was light blond(like simba cub looked like aww so cute). Although he still wore his necklace, that was shaped like an "X".

"Looks, like you can use some help buddy." The meerckat said extending his hand, but jerking it frowning."B-BUT, you wont eat us right??"Roxas, shook his head wierd."Well ok, but Im watching you... Im Timon."

"And, Im Pumba."

"Nice to meet you Im Roxas."

xxxx

The gang walked toward the grassland, and saw a long rock,"Whats that?" Riku asked looking up at the flying Donald.

"Its the Pride Land."

"Gawersh, we should see if Simba had his baby."

"Ohhhh, I want to see." Kairi said happily. She then ran in the place, as the others followed seeing very anixous, and feared lionness, around."I wonder why they look like that.."

"Gee, we better go ask them.." Riku said walking to one of them."Excuse me whats wrong?"

The lionness turned to him."Its terrible, so terrible, why would HE-?" she stopped Riku blinked at her with his green eyes,"You better go see King Simba, and fast." she said walking away nervously.

"Well, theres your answer, none." Riku waved his hand while explaining to the others.

"Off, to Simba, then." Goofy said looking up at the pit, where the King is usually at, they walked in slowly, it was unexpected to see a big lion pacing back an forth, while the lionness beside him was laying down licking a baby lion. Simba stopped noticing Goofy and the others there.

"Oh, hey, guys, nice to see your back, I could really use some help."

"Simba! Whats wrong, and why is everyone so stressed out, is it the heartless?!" Donald yelled.

"Its worse than that..." Simba said turning away to his wife.

"...What?" Riku finally spoke up. Simba just realized he was here."Oh, sorry, Im Riku and Kairi, Soras best friends."

"...Oh, so he finally found you.." he said uncomfortable."Thats...good..." he walked past them."Follow me." he instructed as they obeyed. Nala looked at them leaved and sighed.

"Kiara, I wish you could see the old him,and not the new one." The others looked at where Simba was standing, and gasped."W-what happened?"

The grassland was pitch black, as if it was night time."What the hell? Just happened, it was fine, when he left it." Riku screamed.

"Its "him." Simba mumbled looking down hurt.

Kairi slowly looked at him"_Could he mean..?"_

"Simba!! SIMBA!!" a small voice was heard as the looked down to see a meerkat running,a lion cub and a warthog, with a lion on his nose(in the movie how he held Simba).

"Whats wro-?" Simba asked but was cut off seeing the lion bloody.

"Simba, its terrible!!!" Timon yelled,"We saw him there in the middle of the grasslands, hes barely breathing, we manage to escape!!" he breathed heavily due to running and talking fast.

"Get him, to Nala, and hurry!" he ordered as they rushed in the Kings den. Roxas looked at the others and made a face."..."

"Roxas..?" Riku asked.

"Shut up, ok." he mumbled. Riku couldnt help but smirk but was soon intrupted by a rumbling noise making them jump a little."W-whats going o-on??" Donald quacked. There was then dark balls forming around the grassland.

"We better go take care of this!" Riku said nodding serious.

"Ill go to!" Simba said rushing after them.

"Ill stay here, just in case." Roxas said nodding as he went into the den.

xxxx

The gang arrived in the utter darkness seeing nothing but little light which was them surroudning them, they were the light."Theres to much darkness." Riku said shielding his eyes with his paw.

**"Too much darkness, thats a first for you, Riku."**Everyone gasped and stood still, looking to where the voice was coming from, there was a shadow, walking toward them in the dark, it was shaped like a lion cub, with spiky hair.(Movie scene) He continued, to snicker evily."**What cat got your tongue?" **He stepped out of the darkness, and was more seenable, it, was Sora, although he was cute and adorable dont be fooled by his image. He smiled evily showing his sharp teeth.

"Sora! What did you do!?" Riku yelled with rage then he ever did to Sora in his life.

Sora raised his paw looking at it, smirking."**What do you mean? Riku?"**

"Sora, stop, playing around!"

"Sora, did you...do that to that lion?" Kairi asked slowly. She was hoping the answer was a negative, buttt.-Sora didnt heistate."**I did**." he said calmly. He showed them the blood on his other paw,"**It was good, I could almost taste, it, I should of killed the basturd when I had the chance**." he snapped laughing hysterically.

"SORAAAAAA!" Simba screamed with rage, and ran toward him with speed, showing his claws out, as he jumped at Sora, with them, roaring, Sora only smirked and the next thing you knew it Simba meet the ground.

"SIMBA!" Kairi and Goofy yelled.

**"Anyone else liked to be next**?"

Everyone looked at him uncomfortable, this is one battle they dont want to do. Will they run away, or will they have no choice but to face him? Stay tune

* * *

**Wow, this chapter was kind of fast... well, yeah, in the next chapter, Riku and the gang face against Sora, and their next world is something you wouldnt have guessed in you life!! HAAH**

**Well Happy V-DAY once again, please review.**


	12. Darkness no More?

**I dont have that much to say right now...**

**Oh, yeah I might get a Japanese ps2, and a KH2FM sometime this week**

**Well I guess thats it...**

**Time to start**

* * *

Sora smiled at them,"**So, who liked to be next?"** he asked again, Riku looked angered. 

"Sora!!!" he yelled, as he ran toward him, without his keyblade, since he never actually knew how to hold the keyblade in this form, he jumped at him, Sora only stood there,"IM GOING TO SNAP YOU OUT OF IT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!" Sora smirked and dodged his blow as he sprinted to the left, only to be met by Donalds fire, which in turned burned his tail, making him make a noise out of it.

**"Shit." **he slided down, forgetting that Goofy was using tornado, which was making him get hit in 10x combo, that was twice the pain, he fell to the ground, slowly getting, up, he then saw a dark firagra**(A:/N sorry, it was actually called firagra I just realized it today when I was playing KH:COM XD),** come his way."**_Damn, there teaming up." _**he took out his keyblade as he himself threw a dark firagra making it cancel each other. The red lion watched them fight as she began to heal Simba, she was focusing more on healing Simba, she didnt want to see Sora like this, it would hurt her too much.

"Damn, he manage to block that." Riku mutter with the keyblade in his teeth, which Donald told him to try out.

"Hes gottan fast." Goofy said.

**"So, they think they can beat me by teaming up?" **he asked himself, he looked angered, and then smiled, evily, the dark smoke began to clear.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" That scream, was it Kairis?

"Kairi?" Riku yelled, the smoke was visible, and Kairi was at the cliff of the part way, where Sora was attempting to push her."KAIRI!" Sora turned half way with an evil smile at the enraged Riku.

**"So, Riku, my best friend whats it going to be? Should I kill her? Or should I make her "my" dark princess?"**

Riku growled, he couldnt get Kairi, killed, she was her best friend, and top of that she was Soras lover, he would kill her, butt.. she cant be his slave, then, who knows what will happen. Kairi stepped on a crumbling small rock that fell, making Riku return to reality. Riku sighed, he rather have neither. He dismmeesed his keyblade, and held his head down.

"Riku?" Kairi asked.

Sora himself looked surprised,"Sora, dont do it, take my life, or do whatever you want with me, I dont care.."

"RIKU" Dont say, that!!" Kairi yelled.

"No, Kairi, your life, is worth something more than mine, I've been through darkness,..before..I can do it again."

**"You rather, risk your life, to save a princess?"**

"No, not just a princess, a friend, and I would do the same for you too, Sora."

Sora looked at him confused, why would he say that? His experssion was no longer anger, but poor confusion, he continued to stare at Riku, he could think of nothing to say. He sighed, and dissmeased his keyblade, everyone looked at him confused, he made a face.

**"So, you rather risk your life, to save a friend, eh, I respect that Riku."**

"Sora?"

Sora took a step to the left to let Kairi free, but to his surprised she didnt, she just stared at him."**..."****"Are you going to go or not, your lucky Im even dueing this!"**

"I knew you had some good in you." She smiled.

**"...Um, no I just dont plan on killing you now!"** He yelled beginning to walk away, when unexpected he looked up, and THUMP A large heartless foot stepped on him

**"**SORA!"They yelled. The heartless was big like 6'4 feet tall, it was a shape of a tree, but it had green ooze come down out of its mouth, and its arms moving along as if it was water, its heartless emblem on is chest, as always. Something was holding its foots, it was Simba trying everything he had to make it fully off of Sora.

"Guys...ugh, a..little help here."

Riku and Kairi rushed toward him, and picked him up by the teeth to hold on to him,"You guys, think you can handle it?" Kairi asked.

"Were fine, just get Sora out of here!" Donald yelled before he casted firagra. Riku nodded with an unconiucess Sora in his mouth, he began to run to Pride Rock, when Kairi stopped him."Wait, I dont think we should go back, if they see Sora, ...well." Riku looked at her and understood what she ment.

"Alright, Kairi, lets try this way." The two rushed toward a different path which was right near the elephants grave yard(I forgot the place)

xxxxx

"Why, did you do that?" Mastuda asked the other villains.

"He was getting soft." Malificent said."I had to do something or else we lose him forever."

Mastuda crossed his arms over his black striped red jacket,"..." he thought."And besides, he wasnt doing his job."

"What?" Mastuda asked getting out of his thoughts.

"Didnt, you seem him, the way he was acting around those two, if it was any one else, he would of killed him, I think the light is slowly growing back." she narrowed her eyes."But dont worry, I have the perfect plan." she smiled evily clutching her staff, thing.

xxxxx

Than two rushed as fast at they could to the Oaisis, and stopped when they saw they were in a peaceful place, Kairi panted and dropped down to a laying position, Riku gently put down the brown haired cub, making him wince, when hitting the ground."Sora.." he mumbled looking at him.

"Riku, do you think hell be ok?" Kairi asked the silver head lion as she had her back turned to him, looking at the waterfalls, from the cliff, her red hair blowing with the wind.

"Of course, hell be ok, hes been in worst postion, than, this, well ok, not getting stepped, on by a heartless." he looked to the left."Ok, yeah, but hell be ok, I mean, hes Sora, right?"

Kairi remained silent and looked down to her paws, Riku looked concerned,"No, Riku, not, that, I mean, after he wakes, up, will he be the same, Sora.(Kairi music plays) The same Sora, wholl smile, at everything, the same, Sora wholl follow you everywhere, the same Sora, wholl do anything to save his friends, not this Sora..." her voice soon became dry trying not to cry.

"Kairi..." Riku said, looking up at the sky."Everything will be ok, youll see."

"How, can you be sure, Riku?!" Kairi yelled with sadness, looking at him, it seemed everything was hopeless.

"...Im not, but, if you believe in Sora and help him save the light then maybe." He said calmly then looking back at her big blue eyes."Your the only one who can help him now, Kairi."

Kairi sniffed."Thanks, Riku."(Kairi music ends)

"Uh.." Sora moaned. Riku rushed to his side."That doesn t look good."

"What?"

"Sora, needs help fast, I say something is sprained."

"Oh, no, we have to leave."

"I know, but, what about Donald and Goofy."

"AND ROXAS!!" Roxas yelled out of nowhere, running toward them, with Donald and Goofy.

"Oh, yeah, you too." Riku mumbled.

Roxas growled at him."What about the heartless?" Kairi asked.

"Piece of Cake." Donald smiled.

"With my help." Mumbled a annoyed blondy cub.

"WE DIDNT NEED NO HELP FROM YOU!!"

"YEAH SURE, IF YOU SAY SO!"

"Can, we just go, already." Riku put his paw on his forehead with fustration, he was getting a headache already,from these two, it was bad enough, with Sora and Donald.."Sora, really needs some medical help."

"Oh, Right, I think we should go to Radient Garden, Arieth**(A:/N is that how you spell her name?) **could help shes good with healing elements."

"Alright, off to Radiant Garden then?"

xxxxx

"So, Cid, have you gotten anything yet, about the darkness?" Yuffie asked skipping around.

"Hm." he remarked, continuing to click on his keys.

"CID!" Yuffie yelled stopping as she looked at what Cid, was looking at."YOU KNOW, CID, YOU NEED A LIFE!"

"Its just a hobbie."

"Can you please!?" Merlin yelled.

"Alright, Alright." he said the others turned around to see someone at the door, as Cid, quickly minimized it, and went to work.

"Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, eh..."

"ROXAS!"

"Yeah, you." Yuffie smiled, as Roxas sighed, she then saw an unexpeted person she saw Sora was unconuices in Rikus arms."What happened?"

"Well explain, later, we have to find, Arieth."

"Shes, in Ansems studies."

"Ok."

The gang reached the study and saw, the brown haired woman, with Leon, who was checking on the super computer."Oh." she stated.

"Aierth, can you help?" Kairi asked clenching her hands together.

"Oh, Ill do all I can." she said with a serious face.

xxxx

"Uh...**my** head..." he mumbled to himself as he rested his hand on his forehead, feeling the hotness. "**What** the **hell** happened?" his voice was in between, half light and half darkness. He opened his eyes fully clearing the blurrness,"eah." he winced at the pain, seeing himself, half naked, the side of him, was wrapped in paper."Huh?" He was in a unfamilar place, but he had the feeling he was in Radiant Garden, some how. He then tried to get up but then realized, he was strapped down."**What** the?!" he tried all his might to get free."**Damn, it."**

"Is it really necessary, for him to be strapped?" Kairi asked outside, walking with Leon. Sora heard her and growled.",**Fuck, this sucks."**

"Sorry, Kairi, but we dont know if hes stable or not."

_"They're treating him like hes an experiment gone bad.." _she thought to herself. She watched the window from where Sora was laying down."Sora.." she mumbled. She walked away with Leon, Sora huffed.

**"Whats** happening to me...?" He closed his big red/blue eyes to relax himself when he heard a sinster voice,

**"Hey, how are you doing?"**

"Roas..."

"**Back in the flesh, baby**." he smiled. Sora narrowed his eyes.

" I hate you."

"Why are you hating me, when you know you love me...-" he stopped, Sora looked at his darker self. Ok maybe "love" wasnt the best way to describe it.

**"Ok, let me put this in another word."**

"Please do..."

**"You know you cant resist the darkness, Sora so why ignore it?"**

"Im ignoring it, because its the right thing to do!"

**"Are you? Or do you do it because people tell you to do it,?"**Sora remained silent, part of him want to go back to the darkness but, the other want to be with the light, could he really make the right decision,"Just remeber **Sora, you dont have control over your body anymore**." the voice said as it echoed and disseapered leaving Sora to think in his mind.

* * *

**Will Sora go back to the light or will the darkness take over him again? And what does Roas mean when he says" You dont have control over your body" haha, you will just have to wait until I think of more stuff XD**. **Once again please review**. 


	13. A new world

**Yeah, hello again, Soory this is taking a while, Im just been busy, studying, doing homework and playing my game.  
Well I got my Japanese playstation 2 as well as the Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, Im just waiting for the 2 Final Mix, so yeah, well anways, heres the next chapter. And I know no one has made this world yet so, please dont steal this from me or I will kill you! **

"Hows he doing?" Riku asked the redhead, she was rocking while she was standing at the bailey, she didnt want to talk about it, but, she looked up ar Riku who looked down toward her.

"Hes fine..." she began, Riku smiled, but hes smile was turned unside when he saw the experssion on his friends face,"But, then hes not."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Kairi once again looked out to see the castle not to far from them,"Hes non-social, he doesnt want to even look at us, or something its likes afraid of us or something, or more anger, I dunno."

"So, in other words, hes emo?"

"Something like that.." Kairi said weakly.

Riku didnt say nothing, and blinked a few times to think,"Ill go talk to him." he mumbled, he put his hands in his jean pocket and went toward Ansems lab.

Kairi brushed her hair with her hand,"_Why is this happening?"_

Riku was now in Ansems lab he was alone for the time being, maybe everyone else was in the town, or just killing off some time by killing some heartless or nobodies, he went in an mermorized the correct code to open deeper in the lab to get to Sora.The door slid open to as he walked down stairs, calmly toward the door where Sora was being held, he breathed heavily and presed the button for trhe door to open,"Sora?" It was pitch black in th room,"Sora?" he asked again, he looked for the light on the wall. and felt something and was about to turn it on.

"Dont, turn it on."

"...Why?"

"Its better, like this." he said coldy.

Riku paused, and sensed the dark arua around Sora,"Sora, stop acting emo!"

"Im not acting emo!" he screamed rude.

Riku growled from his ignorrance, and flicked the lighs on making Sora flinch from the brightness, he was still half heartless so it did a little pain to him.. Riku looked to see Sora sitting down in the chair leaning on his hand looking the other way."Sora..."

"What!" he snapped.

"STOP ACTING, THIS WAY, MAN!" He screamed he could not taking it anymore, his anger was coming out again.

"ACTING LIKE WHAT, RIKU, DARK? YOU THINK I CANT HELP IT! YOU THINK I WANT TO BE THIS WAY!" He also yelled at the silver head.

Riku closed his mouth immeitedly,"_So this is what hes feeling?"_

"Just, go Riku, theres nothing, you or anyone can do about it."

"Sora, you dont mean, that, we can help you, were your fri-.JUST GO!"

Riku mumbled something under his breath and walked away leaving the troubled, and angered Sora to his own thoughts.

xxxxxxxx

Riku walked back outside only to feel a vibration on his wrist he looked to see where it was coming from it was his darktor,"Huh, Mickey?" he asked seeing a mouse shaped figure.

"Riku, how are you?"

"Good, I suppose."

"Did you get Sora back?"

"Yeah, but..."

"Hes not himself?"

"You can say that."

"Well I just found out whose behind this all." Mickey sighed.

"WHO!"

Mickey sighed,"Just remember dont get vengenceful or anything." Riku looked at him."Ok, its Ans-Xernorant."

"...what.Xernorants alive?"

"Yes, unfornatuely."

"WHAT! HOW!"

"Well, its kinda of hard to explain, hes been recarnated."

Riku glared at the ground."Damn him."

"Just calm down, Riku."Donald said in the back, who him and Goofy went back to check on him.

"Dont worry Im calm." he blew a breath, they knew how he was when it came to Xernaout.

"Ok, this is all we know for now, but theres darkness in alot of worlds, and we need you and the others to come."

"B-but what about Sora, we cant do it without him, I-I mean he locks the worlds." Riku said while walking to the town although he look wierd talking to a watch to the other citzens, but he ignored them.

"I know...hmm.. but Sora needs to stay behind in order to recover."

"...what about Roxas, I mean he is "his" nobody and the last time he was in "his" Twilight Town, he opened the manison gate."

"Well, I suppose we can try that."

"Ok, Ill talk to you later, then."

"Ok, I put the worlds you need to go to in your map."

"Right."

xxxxxx

"What are you saying, Riku?" Kairi asked her friend.

"Im saying we have to go on these missons without Sora."

"But, why? Hes not going to try and hurt us, hes still our Sora, ya know!" Kairi yelled.

"I know but.." Riku turned his head.

"But nothing, Im not leaving him!"She walked away from him.

"Kairi, wait!" he screamed, she ignored him and bumped into a familar face, Roxas.

"Roxas? What are you doing, get out of my way!"Riku finally caught up to her and stoppedd, seeeing Kairi with Roxas.

"Where are you going Kairi?" Roxas asked calmly."Do you want to leave Sora, like this?"

"...ITS NOT FAIR, WHY DO WE HAVE TO LEAVE HIM, WHAT IF HE THINKS WERE DESERTING HIM!"

"Remember Im apart of him, so he wants you to leave he doesnt want the darkness to take over the worlds, he wants to save it, think about the worlds Kairi and the people in it." Roxas/Sora said making a fainted vision of him.

"..." Kairi looked down.

"Its ok, Kairi, hell be fine." Riku said puting a hand on her shoulder. She started to sob a little and turn to Riku and held him."Its going to be alright." Riku comforted her and looked at Roxas he just crossed his arms also closing his eyes.

"Well be seeing, you guys!" Yuffie screamed to the others as they began to depart with potions, hi-potions,etc.

"Well be back!" Riku said waving with a smirk.

"Yeah." Roxas mumbled.

"Take care of Sora!" Kairi said with a smile cheery.

"Dont worry, we will." Arieth said with a smile.

They watched at the ship was soon out of site."Ok, Riku, where to?" Kairi asked.

"Hm..whats this?" He looked at the odd shaped world,"Lets try this." he droved and dodged the laser.

"I hope he knows what hes doing." 

xxxxx

_Im goin down to South Park  
Gonna have myself a time  
Friendly faces everywhere  
Humble folks without tempation  
Goin down to South Park  
Going to leave my woes behind  
Ample parking day or night  
People shouting Howdy Neighbor  
Gonna see if I cant unwind  
I like girls with big fat titties, I liek girls with big vaginas(Thats what he really says)  
Come on down to South Park and meet some friends of mine._

Kairi opened her eyes and saw the sky as well as the clouds, she noticed she was in an alley way,"What the fuck why the hell Am I in an fucking alley way?" she screamed to herself and gasped."..._.did I just swear?"_ She thought to herself the only time she really cursed at someone was when she got made at either Riku or Sora but this was just plain wrong. She stood up and saw very short people walking around with big heads."HUH?" She cried. She then looked down to see that she was self was short, she had her outfit but it was small, and her eyes were O.O, and to top it off her feet looked wierd."What kind of world is this?" She mumbled trying to walk out."I hope the others are doing better than me."

* * *

**Well thats all I can think of for now, also I got my Kh 2 Final Mix as well as the first Final Mix, its so cool! And since its a vacation Ill be focusing more on making more chapter if only I had a laptop that could help more. Reviews**


	14. South Park

**Hello, Sorry it was taking a while I was being nagged and annoyed by my mom, and also I had writers block-.- Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Also if you hate South Park I advise you dont read this chapter. And this chapter is very BAD, hahaha, feel my evil wrath!**

* * *

"Why must I be stuck with you?" Roxas mumbled crossing his arms, he looked the same and had the same outfit, the only thing was he was a bit shorter than the silver head boy and he had big blue eyes.

"Get over, it I dont want to be stuck with you either, you dont hear me complaining." Riku said calmly, he also was in the state as him, he turned his head annoyed.

"Fucker." Roxas mumbled.

"What, was that?!"

"Nothing- anyways, wheres Kairi?"

"Dont know, she must be here somewhere." Riku said walking wierd toward the street."How the hell are you supposed to walk like this?!"Roxas laughed at him trying to walk as he glared back at him. Roxas looked at the other kids, one had an orange hood on, another had a green hat on, the other had a small hat and finally there was a very fat one. He observed how they walked, as if they were waddling.Roxas did as they did, Riku who still didnt get the hang of it, was getting mad. Roxas ignored him and waited for the light to turn for him to cross the street.

"Fat-ass, theres why the hell would you want to freeze your self?" Kyle asked.(Yeah I stole this from an epsiode, bite me.)

"Dont call me fat, you fucking Jew!" Cartman screamed as if he was threatening him,"I will explain, once I freeze my self in time, I will be able to get the Wii,which will be out in the future and it will cost less money, therefore I will have it!"

"Cartman, you will die!"

"No, I wont, my big bone, body will survive me enough warmth."

"Mumble,Mumble,Mumble,Mumble." Kenny said.(That doesnt make any sense)

"YES, it does your just jealous, because you are poor, and you cant afford a freeze time ray."

"Mumble, Mumble,Mumble,Mumble!"(Shut the hell up!)

"Excuse, me!" Someone called making the group turn to see a spiky blond haired boy, with a slowing walking Riku."Have you seen a girl with red, hair and in a pink outfit?"

"No, is she a slut?" Cartman asked.

"WHAT THE FUCK, NO!" Roxas yelled.

"CHILDREN, CHILDRENNN!" A very big large man who was very dark appeared.

"Chief?!" Stan cried.

"Children, You better be careful, going down near your house."

"Why, CHief?"

"There are some kind of wierd creatures there, and also I think there after some girl, they could be after you too."

"Um, chief?" Riku asked.

"Yes?"

"Did, this, have red hair?"

"I think so, she was the beautiful girl in the whole worlddddd, yeah, I want to make love to her, I want to make it by the fire, Im going put my balls in her mouth, and-."

"Yeah, thats enough." Riku said waving his hands in defense, cutting his singing. He put his hand on his forehead,"_If Sora, heard this, there would be drama, going around._

Can, you guys take us to your house?"Roxas asked as Chief began to hum the song and walk away making him and Riku annoyed.

"Why, we are trying not to get killed." Kyle said.

"Dont be such a jew!" Cartman screamed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP DUMB-ASS!"

"They want to find there, girlfriend, lets just go, and get this over with." Stan said walking first, as the others followed.

"By, the way my name is Riku and this is Roxas."

"Im Stan, thats Kyle, Kenny and that fat-ass is Cartman." Stan introduced.

"IM NOT FAT, IM BIG BONE!"

xxxxxx

Kairi ran away from the funny looking heartless, the shadows looked all deformed, and the big bodies, they were trying to capture her,she called forth her keyblade and manage to hit a few heartless, but it was know use they kept coming,"Wheres the guys, when you need them?"

"Right, here!" Roxas cried running to her side along with Riku.

"Roxas, Riku!" she said happily her face looked funny at them as they did the same to her, their appreances where very bizaree to one another.

"Eh."

"Yeah."

"Lets just focus on the heartless."

Kairi nodded."What are those things?!" Stan cried, backing away.

"They look like Kyle when he was born."

"FAT-ASS ONE MORE FUCKING TIME, IM GOING TO KNOCK YOU FRICKING BALLS OUT OF YOU!" Kyle yelled. Cartman mumbled,"Jew."

"Kairi, you protect the others." Riku said turning his head side ways. She nodded and ran infront of them, with her keyblade sticking out.

"Mumble."(Woah)

"This must be the slut, we heard about." Cartman said fixing his hair.

"WHAT?!" Kairi yelled making them scared.

"A very scary slut."

Kairi growled."CAN I PLEASE MAKE THEM LOSE THEIR HEART?!"

"No, Kairi." Riku sighed, still trying to take of the heartless. But to his surprise the heartless formed into a heartless, that was looked like throw up.(Sorry I really dont know what to make of this lol) It was black and had 5 yellow eyes staring at him,"Oh crap."

"EW." Stan cried.

The heartless jumped making everyone fall down,"Ugh." as it did that the street light bulb fell down on Kenny, blood exploded from him leaving on his face smushed agaisnt the blue the rats began to eat his flesh.

"Oh, my god, they killed Kenny." Stan cried to the heartless.

"You BASTURD!" Stan screamed.

Kairi looked at Kenny with big eyesO.O"Oh, my god."

The heartless jumped and began to slash at Roxas who fell down,"ROXAS, look out!" The heartless arm was coming toward him he guarded his face, as if protection, he then noticed he was still there and saw a bat like wing keyblade protecting him,"Riku!"

"Get up." he mumbled, Roxas nodded and Riku pushed the keyblade up, he didnt like Roxas and Roxas didnt like him, through there past differences."You wanna try?"

Roxas knew where he was getting at,"Alright." They both nodded and glowed white they jumped in the air, and Riku swung Roxas toward the heartless as he did a upper cut with his keyblade in his mouth, he fell down on Rikus shoulders, threw him in the air once more but this time with his keyblade, Roxas jumped toward it with top speed as a blue/dark arua was surrouding his body , he turned into like cycle, and cut through the heartlesss stomach making it screech. He smirked,"Take that."

The heartless strirred a little and then froze as its heart went up into the air,"I call that, Utter spiral." Roxas smirked.

"-.-good move, bad name."Riku mumbled.

"Shut up!"

"Good going guys!" Kairi said.

The others walked after them,"HOLY SHIT, DUDE!" Stan replied.

"Kick ass!" Cartman stated.

Riku smirked,"You aint see nothing yet."Kairi rolled her eyes, Roxas keyblade then began to glow,"Could it be?" Riku asked.

Roxas held it just like Sora did before only he raised it in the air as a keyhole was shown, a lock sound was heard,"I guess, he can do it." Kairi said.

"Sorry, we got to go." Roxas said.

"Aw, alright, take this with you we found it, and thought maybe you guys might like it." Stan said giving Roxas a a dark yellow orb Roxas put it in his pocket."Thanks."

"See ya." Kyle said, as they walked in the house.

"So, as I was saying before, I will have the Wii,and you guys, wont!" Cartman replied.

"Dude, I bet you will die, before you can even get it." Stan said.

"Just save up some money, fat-ass!"

Riku, Kairi and Roxas looked at each other,"Wierdest world I ever been to." Riku replied.

"Yup."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

**The chapter was mad short, so yeah I didnt really get a good story in this part, hope you enjoy this weird chapter lol, oh and happy Easter!! Please review.**


	15. SANTA WHO NOW?

**Mee again, I couldnt really think of a world to go, to so yeah I just chose something randomly, Hope you enjoy this chapter, maybe this will be better than the other one, I wrote, Im going to make it like Final Mix, like when they go to Christmas Town there outfits change.**

* * *

"Why must Donald and Goofy come with us?" Riku asked on the darktor to Mickey.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH US?!" Donald snapped. Riku was about to say something, when Kairi stopped him,"No, wed loved to have you guys with us." Riku crossed his arms, he was there friends yeah, but he just didnt like Donald that much, they always tended to fight like him and Roxas, its just another problem he had to stick with.

"Alright." Mickey said smiling warmly."Therell meet you at Halloween Town."

"Halloween Town?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, its a place where HALLOWEEN IS AT, DUH! YOU CANT LIVE WITHOUT US!" Donald yelled.

Riku growled at that comment."Roasted Duck." he mumbled."WHAT WAS THAT?!"Nothing, can I go now?"

"Mickey over an out." Riku sighed and clicked the off button.

"Halloween Town, I wonder if there'll be having candy?" Roxas said with a cat face.

"Oh, I see Roxas has a sweet tooth." Riku winked.

"Shut up." Roxas screamed.

Riku saw on the world map a place wtih a pumpkin head and a black gate and also snow on the bottom, he made a frown, it looked funny but headed there anyway.

Somewhere in Halloween Town, a short frowning mayor was running toward Docters lab."JACK, JACK, WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!!" The mayor screamed making Sally and Jack jump back from the outburst.

"What is it mayor?"

"There are those creatures again!!"

"Everything will be fine, mayor." Jack said patting his head and walking outside, only to see 10 heartless roaming around as if they were guarding, he saw 5 graveyards, and 5 heartless mummies(I forgot what those are called.)."Where did they come from?" Jack said cocking his head, ever since Sora locked the keyhole with his keyblade, no heartless were coming until now, he wondered why, he stood in his stance, fighting against them alone.

Riku opened his eyes and saw that he was in what looked to be a graveyard,"Kinda of creepy." he mumbled.

"The mighty Riku is scared?" Kairi asked walking to her, she looked at him with big eyes, he looked like a devil his outfit was all red, he had the annteenas and he had the tail, he even had fangs."...That fits you Riku."

"Whatever." he said crossing his arms, he looked at her and saw she was a witch she had the witch hat, which was green the outfit as well, she even had a wand with her."Wasnt that what your were for Halloween, 2 years ago?"

"Yeah, I guess, it is."

"You guys, fit in perfectly." Roxas said who was opening a chest with his keyblade recieveing a potion, he looked just like Sora when he was in Halloween Town, the only difference was that his mask was shaped like a heartless face.

"What are you supposed to be?"

Roxas looked at himself,"I think Im a vampire."

"Aww, thats what Sora would always dress up as for Halloween, good times, good times." Riku said nodding.

"... Ok, can you stop going old on us." Roxas said. Riku gave him a hot glare.

"Come on you two, lets check this place, out, we got to meet up with Donald and Goofy." Kairi said who was already ahead of them and walking toward the town,Roxas and Riku walked after her.

HALLOWEEN TOWN

xxxxx

(Im pissed now, part of the chapter was lost, not typing it over again! Well this is what happen, Riku and the gang meet up with Donald and Goofy who are helping Jack out, defeating the heartless, they quickly defeated them and introduce themselves, Jack thinks Roxas looks alot like Sora and that he is his brother, also he thinks that maybe the heartless are bothering poor Santa Claws, he decides to go check it out, Riku makes a face about the word Santa Claws, while Kairi and Roxas are hyped up for it, there they follow Jack into the woods)

Although he was only a nobody he heard stories of Santa, and for some reason he was happy hearing the name, and excited, maybe it was because of Sora's feelings, whatever the case he enjoyed it,"Hurrry, up, Riku!" he cried like Sora, making Riku look at him.

"There he goes again." he shook his head defeated instead of running he walked calmly being the last one after them, he finally made his way toward the woods, only to see certain trees with different pictures on it,"Not going to even ask..." he said, turning to see that everyone was gathering around the middle tree, that had a Christmas Tree on it."...Ok."

"Riku, you are such a jerk." Kairi said.

"Bah." He said waving his hand, making Kairi roll her aqua eyes at him.

"My friends, I give you Santa Claws doorway to Christmas Town." Jack began to say. Roxas eyes opened with excitement."This may be a surprise to you all! But your dreams are about to come true." Roxas shook his head,"Come on I wanna see Santa." He intruppted rather kidish. Jack opened the door way? Roxas jumped in it fast, then Kairi, Riku sighed.

"What a waste of time." He mumbled, feeling kind of stupid getting ready to walk through a tree...he jumped in as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Roxas screamed.

"EEEAHHHH!" Kairi screamed.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Riku screamed.

Donald and Goofy looked at the three fall down, they then looked at each other,"Awkward." They soon fell down as well.

Riku felt something cold in his face and opened one of his green eyes only to see something white, he shook his head thinking it was something else...he stood up only to come face to face with a Santa Claus looking Roxas who look the same as Sora did only his outfit was grey,"Ho-ho, Merry Christmas!" he chuckled. Riku did not find that amusing instead he wiped his clothes off only to see that he himself was different he was a present box,"WHAT THE F-?!

"Sssh!" Roxas stopped him."Were in Santas place now."

"Whatever."

"Gee, Riku, I think it fits you." Kairi said happily hugging him. She was in a Ms.Claus outfit, and was red.

"Dont even bring it up."

"What?" Roxas cursious.

"Well, when Riku was youn-ANWAYS!!" Riku snapped. As soon as he said that out popped Donald and Goofy, Donald was a snowman, and Goofy was a reindeer."...Hi?" Riku asked.

"Friends, now is the time to see if Santa Claus is ok." Jack said pointing to a little house that was down the hill.

"HEY, Is that Santa's workshop??" Kairi asked jumping a little in place.

"Yup."

"Lets go then."

Kairi walked down the hill and saw a small carousal in the middle of the place,"Wonder what this is for?" she asked herself walking after Jack who seemed to be at the house already, she shuggered her shoulders and opened the door leaving it for Roxas, and Riku but closed it instanly when she saw a very large man pacing around rubbing his beard with a list in one head. The door closed on Riku right when Roxas heard Kairi scream Santa Claus.

"THIS IS NOT MY DAY!" Riku muttered loudly.

Kairi smiled sweetly toward Chris Kringle,"Aww, who might you be, my lady?" Santa asked looking at the redhead girl.

"Um, Kairi, Santa Claus." She stated hoping she was on the good list, Donald and Goofy walked beside her and Roxas, who was looking at him with wide eyes of excitement. The jolly man looked at his list looking for the girls name, he smiled and nodded, Kairi cheered jumping up and down,"I never doubted for you a second!"

"How about Roxas?"

Santa looked down once again and made a frown,"Im sorry, but 7 years ago, you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus." Roxas brought his head down shamefully. Donald, Goofy and Santa looked at each other awkward again."Um, do I know you by any chance?"

"Um, no sir." Roxas moped.

"Yeah, thanks for holding the door for me, guys!" Riku snapped, walking in, mad, only to see everyone looking at him, well Kairi was grinning and Donald was giving him a glare, and Goofy was in his own world as well as Jack probably thinking of Christmas."What?" he asked before he looked and saw a very large man looking straight at him, Riku's eye twitched.

"Aw, you must be Riku." Riku's eyes twitched some more after hearing his name be called."Let's see if your on my good list." Riku just stared at him."_HOLY, MANSEX, HE IS REAL AS HELL!"_

"Hmmm, bad as ever."

Riku fell down,"But you are working your way to the good list." Riku somewhat made a smile, although he did not like it.

"Oooh, do I detect a smile across your face, Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Its nothing, my face is just stretching a little."

"Ok, Riku whatever you say." She smiled, she knew he was happy. Riku turned toward Roxas who was still moping about.

"What's his problem?"

"He's on the bad list."

"HA-HA, looks like you went to the bad list, poor Roxas." He taunted."I guess being in the Organtizion, has made you bad,huh?"

Roxas glared at him pissed, and clenched his fist, his anger was cooking in again,"SHUT UP, RIKU!" he said before storming off outside. Everyone then looked at Riku.

"Riku, that wasnt nice." Kairi said waving a finger in his face.

"What? All I said was the Organiztion is what made him bad."

"You, know how sensative he is when it comes to the organization!"

"So-rry, I never knew, nobody's could be sensative, they dont have feelings." he mummbled the last two comments making no one hear him.

"And, thats not why, he was in the bad list anyway!" Donald yelled who was getting tired of Riku's attutude once again.

"What is it then?"

"Does anyone by any chance know, why Roxas's name is besides Sora's?" Jack asked all of a sudden.

"Huh?"

They looked at the list with Jack and Santa only to see that it was true, wait , what was going on here?

xxxxxxx

"_Is is because that hes his nobody?"_ Riku thought.

"How could this be?" Goofy asked.

"Well, its strange in a way." Santa said.

_"Isn't it?"_ Riku looked up at the celling.

"Explain."Donald said.

"Well..." he rubbed his beard some more, thinking of how to start it," My list says, that Sora and Roxas said 7 years ago that they did not believe in Santa Claus, correct?" he looked at Riku who in turn took a step back.

"Right?" Kairi asked.

"Well, just now, it says, why hes on the bad list and for a lot of reasons, that one I just said and that he is going around hurting people and taking hearts, I pressume?"

"...But, Soras doing nothing, now, hes fine." Kairi said in defense.

"My list, is never wrong."

Riku and the gang made a worried look expect for Jack who was confused,"Did I miss something?"

"Long, story." Riku said still uncomfortable. THUMP The sound came from outside,"What was that?"

Jack ran outside only to see Lock, Shock and Barrel, messing around with Roxas who was in a made mood,"Leave me alone!" he screamed.

"NO!" Shock screamed.

Roxas pushed them away from him as they followed having nothing else to do, but bother poor Roxas, he ran up back toward Halloween Town only to be stopped by a force field that made him fall,"uh." he said hitting his head and resting his head on it,"_**Let me feel alive..."**_

_"What?" he called out only to feel something in his heart, he began to feel dizzy and see the world spin in his point of view, the last thing he could hear or see was Jack running toward him shouting his name out."..Uh." he moaned, feeling cold air on his body, he opened his eyes and lifted his head to see he was in Station of Awakening, he began to slowly get up and pause for a second before fully getting up, he stood up straight and turned his head, usually he would be in Sora's Dream, was Sora dreaming right now?_

_"Good to see you, other." he heard someone say and winced when he heard the name other, and knew it was Sora, he turned his head and saw Sora, it was the orginal Sora but he had a frown across his face._

_"Sora?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you mean, yes? Are you ok? What's going on?"_

"_Well, tot he 1st question, I mean, I dont know, to the 2nd one I still dont know and to the 3rd I still really do not know."_

_"...ok, tell me something you do know." Roxas said walking closely to him, he sighed and looked down._

_"The darkness, is coming."_

_"What?"_

_"The darkness is coming." he said again._

_"I know I heard you Im just saying "what?" Sora closed his eyes in a thought."What do you mean by "the darkness is coming?"_

_"In my heart."_

_"In your heart, but I thought it was gone."_

_"No." he said opening his eyes, and focusing on Roxas."Soon, I will be a slave to the darkness."_

_"Dont say that!"_

_"Its true, Roxas, theres nothing you or nobody can do, to stop it, we tried and nothing will happen."_

_"SORA, stop thinking like that!" he shouted only to see him fade as well as him."Sora?"_

_"Looks, like they need you in the outside world." he said breaking in._

_"But- Sora?"_

_"Ill be waiting for you." With that said he disseapered as well as Roxas._

_"_Roxas! Roxas!" Riku and Kairi called his name as Riku shook the blond boy finally able to have a response, he groaned and sat up,"What...happened?"

"Jack, found you on the ground uncounciess." Kairi said worried."Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." he said rubbing his head.

"Dont worry, we took care of the 3 rugrats." Riku said crossing his arms, showing Lock, Shock and Barre tied up, he noticed Roxas looked pale."Whats wrong?"

"...Nothing, I guess, I'm just tired." Roxas looked up at the two who looked confused at his tone."_Sora, don't worry, we'll save you."_

* * *

**YUP, there is your chapte kind of took a longgg time to make I was having some problems thinking of what to put in the chapter, What will happen to Sora?! YOU SHALL FIND OUT!! IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FWA-AAA!! Oh, yeah forgot you can vote on which world you would like me to type it's either Twilight Town,The Land of Dragons, Port Royal, or Altantica, the choice is yourssssssssss! Please review.**


	16. Port Royal

**Since it was a tie, between which worlds are for the next chapter, I did a tie breaker which was flipping a coin, and the results where heads for Altanitc and tails for Port Royal, and the next world issssssss DUM DUM DUM... PORT ROYAL!! Thank you for voting!!**

* * *

Meanwhile back with our troubling Sora, in Radiant Garden, laied a bored and troubled Sora who was looking up at the ceiling as usual, he blinked his eyes, he felt better than before, over the time, his attuitude as approved great, its as if never of this happened, but something inside of him told him it still is beginning, he sighed,"I wonder how the others are doing." he asked himself his darker tone was no longer there no more.

"Why dont you find out for yourself." A voice said calmly breaking his thoughts as he shot up and turned his head,"Who's there?"

"I'll give you a hint, Sora, I helped gave you power."

"GASPXERNAOUT!" Sora yelled.

"HA-HA." He laughed making an image infront of him."Its been awhile hasnt it Sora, since I seen you in your pathetic form, you were better off being dark."

"SHUT UP, YOU MADE ME HURT MY FRIENDS!" Sora roared.

"It was not me, but you."

"SHUT UP!"

"Temper, Temper, that's what makes the darkness come back, isn't it?" He waved his hand, Sora glared at him only to just realize his whole body was swirling with darkness he could feel the darkness once again but it was dim than before.

"No, the darkness, is coming back."

"You, will be my puppet!"

xxxx

"Roxas? Are you sure your ok?" Kairi asked walking him toward the ship for some reason there were less heartless their.

"Im fine, Kairi really." he said resting his hand on his forehead, he was sure if it was a dream or not.

"Were ready to board whenever your ready, you guys." Riku called to them who was already in the ship. They sprinted after him waving to Jack and Santa Claus, as they waved to the ship that was soon gone from site, Jack turned to Santa,

"So Santa, I was thinking of a new improved style of Christmas."

"Oh, no, not this again."

"So, where to now?" Donald asked.

"Hmm, we could try that world." Riku said pointing to a world that had a sphere around it indicating that it needs help it had a skullship on it.

"Port Royal!" Donald cried.

"Port, who now?" Riku asked.

"PORT ROYAL!" Donald yelled.

"I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!" Riku now yelled back.

"THEN WHY DID YOU ASK!" Donald snapped.

Goofy tried to stop the two yet again, from fighting, Kairi sweatdropped."But they get along in a way." She then noticed Roxas didnt say that much. She felt her heart and whispered to herself.

_"Namine? What's up with Roxas?"_

_"..." Namine did she seemed to be hiding something._

_"Namine? What is it, you can tell me." _

_The young blond girl slowly turned to her sadly,"It's Sora." Is all she could say._

_"WHAT?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH SOR-_Kairi! Kairi!"

"Huh?"

"Kairi, you kind of zoned out on us." Roxas said smiling fakely.

"Huh?" she asked again she realized her hair was moving in the breeze and was on the moonlight. She was already in the world."Roxas, wher-?"

"We manage to land, here, in a way, me and Goofy had to take control." Roxas said shaking his head shamefully at the two boys. Kairi looked confused at his mood,"What is it Kairi, are you just going to stand there, or are we going to check this place out?" Roxas smiled.

"AHhh!" A disturbing noise was heard from the town.Kairi nodded slowly and walked after the group expect for Roxas whose smile quickly turned into a frown.

Is this the right, thing to do, I'm not even sure if it was real.."He soon got out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called, he raced after them.

"Roxas, look out!" Donald yelled, as fire was around him, as if in a circle, Roxas covered his face with his arms as if in protection,"Holy, Sh-Ahhh!" Someone screamed. Everything was particlly falling down, gunshots were being fired, fire was going on, screaming of people. and things falling, it was a tragic. Donald quickly began to cast a spell 'Blizzard', filling the fire looking like solid flames of ice, Roxas took out his two keyblades, Oblivion and Oathkeeper, slicing the ice with one strike, it splitted imaking him a way.

"Are you ok?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, thanks, Donald."

"LOOK OUT!" Someone screamed from atop a building, as part of a roof fell, falling Kairi's way, she looked up to see it coming towards her, but was to slow to quickly react,

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled unable to run to her fast enough due to his slow running,"WATCH OUT!"

Kairi closed her eyes, like she was ready to face death, Roxas eyes grew wide,"KAIRI!" He yelled in a mixture of Sora. He ran toward her fast enough to hug her, he embraced her, she opened one eye to see a image of Sora holding her.

"Roxas.." she muttered.

She and Roxas closed their eyes once more, when they felt pressure move them, they hit the ground with a thud, Roxas was on Kairi who was looking at him with surprise, he began to blush as did Kairi/Namine."Um...eh...Kairi, are you ok?" He quickly stood up giving her his hand.

"Um...yeah, thanks Roxas."

"Are you guys ok?" Riku and Donald asked.

"Fine. But who saved us?"

"That would be me." A unfamilar voice said to the group they looked to see a man, with trends in a pirates's hat and also he was in an odd outfit, he had a sword on him as well.

"It's CAPTAIN!" Donald and Goofy yelled.

"Who, Now?" Riku and Roxas asked.

"Captain, Jack Sparrow, if you please."

"Captain Jack Sparrow, eh?" Riku asked putting his finger on his lips.

"Thanks for saving us, Captain, I'm Kairi, this is Riku, and Roxas."

"Nice to meet you lads, and lass. Where's Zora?"

"THAT'S SORA!" Roxas yelled.

"..." Everyone did including Roxas himself wondering where that came from.

"Alright then, well were is he?"

Kairi's face dropped,"Well, he's on an little adventure on his own, let's go with that." Riku said nodding.

"Aye, I wish him the best." Jack said resting his hand on his hip while tapping.

"What's going on Jack?" Donald asked.

"Well..." Jack turned his back to them,"Let's say things, weren't going as we planned it would be after Zora and you two left."

"_IT'S SORA!"_ Roxas screamed getting fustrated once again.

"What do you mean?"

"What are those creatures, called again, the, heartless?" Jack said turning back to them while rubbing his beard.

"Just great, we leave for five or 10 mintues, and the heartless come!" Donald yelled jumping up and down getting mad.

"Gawersh, Donald, who knew things, would get this bad, I guess we do need Sora."

"What are you trying to say, I'm not good enough?!" Roxas asked smirking playfully.

"Yeah, that's exactly what were saying, Roxas." Riku said.

"SHUT UP!"

"It's not who does it, it's how it's done, savy?"

"What?!" Roxas asked getting confused.

Kairi understood,"He means, it doesn't matter who gets the deed done, it's how you do it, Roxas."

"Brillant, girl." Jack said."Come, on, I assume, I better show you where it's coming from, stick close to me, we don't want none, of your heads to come off now do we, savy?"

xxxx

Captain Sparrow showed them toward the dock, making way toward his ship, "THE BLACK PEARL." Roxas cocked his head and walked after them, he leaned on the rail of the ship as Jack went toward the wheel and began to stir silently, checking his broken compass.

"Why do you still have the compass, if it's broken, Jack?" Riku asked.

"CAPTAIN, Jack Sparrow, if you please." He said looking at the teen and then closing the compass,"It shows me the way, savy, it gives me good luch."

Riku made a confused face,"Eh, whatever you say Jack." he said walking over to the other side."CAPTAIN, JACK SPARROW!" Kairi held her blowing red hair back from her face watching the moonlight, she would always picture this with her and Sora, she smiled sadly, she soon got out of her thoughts when she heard a thump, noise she step forward from the sudden impact, and stood straight,

"Here already?"

"Yeah, it's right around the town." Donald said pointing his fingered feather toward the gloomly isle.

The group jumped down and saw a dark portal of heartless pouring out, as if like a doorway, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy jumped back,"Yer, see."

"Where, the hell did they come from?!" Riku yelled.

"Does, it matter where they came from, the important thing, is that we take them, DOWN!" Roxas said while pouding his fist into the palm of his hand.

Riku smirked and raised his keyblade above his head, reading to attack the heartless,along with the others.

(Meanwhile)

A young teen had a serious face looking at both of the views, one with a spiky head boy stuggling with pain and the other with the KH team battling the heartless, he was focusing more on Sora."Don't worry, he will soon be joining us, very soon, as we speak, his heart is probably in the darkside right, now." A male like lady voice said in the darkness, it was Malfiicent, Mastuda could tell it was her, he made a face, he didn't want Sora to become a puppet of the dark, really, all he ever wanted was a friend, his past life was torture, he had feelings, Sora was his only friend, he was...just like him. He clenched his hands and gritted his teeth with anger, he didn't have to REALLY know him, to know what a good person was, he didn't derserve to be in pain-not like this. As soon as Malfiicent was out of site, Mastuda made a decision.

"It's me or him?" he asked himself with fustration. He knew what the price was, he shook his head and made a portal toward Port Royal.

(Back with the KH team)

Roxas jumped back toward Kairi his keyblade looming down on the ground, he breathed heavily,exhausted the more they fought the more that came, they even tried to blow the dark portal away, but no good nothing seemed to be working, soon more came,"Where are they all coming from?!"

"QUIT ITTTTT!" Donald yelled fustrated, when soon the dark portal disseamed instantly, everyone turned toward Donald,"Wow, I'm nice aren't I?"

"Not quite." Someone said making the group turned their attention to someone stepping out of a new portal.

"What the hell do you want now?!" Riku yelled pissed at him for even showing his face infront of them, he instanly rose his weapon above his head, reading to fight him.

"Calm down, I'm not here, to fight!" He yelled in a calm way.

"I beg to differ." Roxas muttered also getting ready to fight him.

"If I were to fight you, you would be dead right now." he said putting his fingers on his forehead annoyed.

"Actually, you have it the other way around, buddy!" Riku yelled with rage running toward him, and swinging his Way To Dawn at him, only for him to dodge it, in a flash and reapear in his face, thus kicking him right in the stomach, hitting the wind out of him, he was flown back toward the wall and slumped down, his bangs covering his eyes, unable to see if he was awake or not.

"RIKU!" Kairi yelled.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him...yet."

"What do you want with us?!" Kairi yelled running toward Riku to see if he was in a minor condition, he was fine, he was half uncounciess, Kairi healed him with her Healing Light.

"It's not with I want it's what you want."

"What are you saying mate?" Jack said.

"None, of your business old man!" he snapped.

"WHY YOU, I'LL BLOW YOUR FRICKIN HEAD OFF!" he yelled runnning toward him with his sword only to be held back by Donald and Goofy.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

Mastuda turn and looked at Roxas, who in returned made a shocked face,"Your his nobody, aren't you?" Roxas nodded,"Then you should know. Check up on him." he mumbled those last words, as he disseapered in the darkness. Roxas stared at the spot he was at.

"What did he mean?" Kairi asked who was helping Riku up.

Roxas shook his head shameful, Kairi held her hands on her chest, looking at him turn his glance from hers."It seems, you are going?" Jack asked.

"Yeah,...seems like it." Riku said.

"Well, I understand go take care of ya business, here's something, for taking care of the heartless." he said handing over his compass to Roxas who snapped out of his thoughts.

"Huh, really?"

"Yeah, but be sure to return it, I be needing that later." he said nodding with a smile, Roxas gave a small smile in return.

"Thanks, Capt."

XXX

Jack dropped the others off at the dock he sailed off toward somewhere, the others waved to him goodbye ,they walked toward the town."Hey." someone called muffled. Riku got started and quickly took out his darktor, to see a picture of a distressed Leon.

"Leon? Hey, what's up, we were just about to head ov-YOU GUYS IT'S SORA!"

"WHAT?!"

"IT'S SORA! HURRY UP AND GET OVER HERE!" He yelled hanging up.

"WAIT, LEON!" Riku called, no response he had already hung up, he looked at the darktor then at his friends, what was going on in Radiant Gardens, they would just have to go their and see.

* * *

**What is going on in Radiant Gardens, and what's going to happen to our little friend Sora, stay tune for the next chapter!!I'm finally done with this chapter, I'm trying to hurry up so I can make the ending. Sorry it took so long. Thank you all reviewers!! ONCE AGAIN I SAY PLEASE REVIEW!! The chapter is getting deeper.**


	17. Ansem is back!

**Sorry It's been a while of me typing this chapter, I completely forgot about this because I was all wrapped up in my other story which is on Gaia...well...I hope you enjoy this chapter..**

* * *

Leon rushed toward the bailey, he just got a signal from Cid on the computer that something was up with Ansem's computer, and Sora, could they both have a connection? Aside from that what's worse was that heartless were popping on more that usual,"Damn." he cursed taking out his sword and attack the heartless that stood in his way, he was half way in the bailey, someone was waiting for him there it was Yuffie, she was waving toward him to hurry it up, he stopped in his tracks.

"Yuffie." he breathed heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Leon, hurry we have to reach toward Sora. Arieth is already there, Cloud is keep a watch over her, we don't know what's going on." She said quickly.

"Alright, I just called the others there'll be arriving soon."

The two nodded toward each other and ran toward the Ansem's study.

(In Ansem's study)

"Sora? Please calm down." Arieth said trying to calm the young brunette, but he didn't pay attention, he was just plain out ignoring her. He was screaming with pain as darkness was covering his whole body, his eyes were changing from crystal blue to jet red, he clenched his heart, he was clearly losing control of himself.

"SORA!" She screamed again and was about to walk toward him but Cloud stood in front of him with his sword, he knew he wasn't control of himself and had to save Arieth.

"Cloud!"

"Get...away...from...me.." Sora said but it wasn't his voice it was someone familar...someone who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts a year ago. He put his hands upward toward the two, a dark swirl of arua appeared in his palm, it shout out of his hand and went straight toward Cloud it was too fast for him to dodge, making the impact hit him straight toward the wall, thus getting Arieth hit in the process.

"No, Cloud!" Arieth screamed at the uncounicess man.

Sora slowly stood straight up, he was breathing heavily and the darkness died down, he looked at the two he had an evil face on him, walking toward Arieth and Cloud he took out his kingdom key and began to rise it up in the air.

"Sora..don't." Arieth screamed.

Sora ignored her, but instead had an evil smirk,"Say goodbye flower girl." He began to bring down his keyblade at her.

"NO!!"

xxxxx

The young brunette walked out of Ansem's lab, nothing was heard but the steps of his walking, he contined to walk outside, then suddenly a smirk was upon his face...an evil smirk.

(Back with the kh group)

Kairi gasped as did Riku, heartless were everywhere, people were screaming help, there was no mercy but instead of taking the hearts, they killed them blood was pouring out of there hearts."What the hell? Happened?!" Riku yelled.

"D-dunno." Kairi stammered.

"We have to go check and see if Leon and the others are alright." Donald yelled.

They raced off and fought most of the heartless that were in the way, they also manage to save few children and people, but it was not enough it wasn't the same without Sora neverless they weren't strong without him, I mean they were strong, but Sora was the reason that kept them going. Finally they came across Merlin's house only to see it wide open. Cid was cursing up and storm but he seemed to be in fear which was not usual for him, the least, Yuffie was talking rather quickly, and Merlin was trying to calm them down."What's going on is everyone ok?" Riku asked.

"Thank goodness!" Yuffie said, running to them and grabbing them inside, tyring desperatly to put up the door, but it kept falling.

"Um...let me help?" Riku said calmly helping the poor ninja with the door.

"NEVERMIND, THE DOOR!" Cid yelled fustrated. They quickly dropped it, and looked at him, he sighed."You have more important things, to be doing then worrying about a damn door."

"We need your help, things have gotten a lot worse." Merlin said.

"Ok, but first, I want to ask you something, about Sora?" Roxas asked, but they were stopped in their tracks when a huge explosion was coming from the bailey. They three tried to stand their balance but some fell."W-what was that?"

"You guys, better hurry up, at the bailey!" Yuffie said.

"Where's Leon?"

"He's up there he's trying to control "him"!!"

"What?"

"Just, go he doesn't want me in the way, but he needs you guys help, the King is already up there with him!"

"THE KING?!" Donald and Goofy screamed.

"Here, take these, you'll need it!" The black haired ninja said handing over 3x hi-potions. Riku nodded as if in a thanks way, and they took off as fast as they could.

Yuffie made a face, surprising it was a serious one,"Please, be alright." she said closing her eyes.

(In the Great Maw)

"You manage to block off that attack." The spikey haired boy said turning his back to the older man.

(Flashback)

"NO!" Leon screamed, guarding Aries with his gunblade, Sora sneered at him and jumped back.

"Yuffie, take them out of here, get them to a safe place!"

"But-Leon." Yuffie said putting Cloud's arm around her shoulder.

"No, but's just go!"

Yuffie nodded hestiatiely, and helped Aries (yea you can spell her name like that as well)up as well, she took one more glance at the evil Sora, and mummbled."Please, Sora take control of yourself." Saying those words she disspeapered in a gust of wind leaving leaves to fall in her place.

"Sora, I don't want to hurt you."

Sora looked at him and rosed his eyebrow, he didn't say a word, the only thing that he could do was laugh but, it wasn't his laugh, he then took off running outside, Leon was screaming for him to wait and come back but he didn't listen, so he followed to whatever place he was going.

(Flashback ends)

Leon narrowed his eyes."Sora, you have to control yourself, I know your in there somewhere."

Sora smirked at him,"Sorry, but Sora is in oblivion now."

Leon gasped gently, still with his gunblade by his side."His heart was weak, so I had to take control of him, no he is in no control what so ever!" The familar voice said.

"ANSEM!" Mickey yelled out of nowhere, jumping down with a flip between the two boys.

"Your majesty?" Leon asked.

"Look, who it is the little rat." The boy laughed at his own joke.

"Ansem, let Sora, go NOW!"

"Or, what?! You can't possibly believe that you of all people can defeat me, rat boy?"

Mickey became anger, he took out his keyblade."ENOUGH!"

Slowly Sora took out his hand in front of him as 20 neo shadows appeared along with 60 shadows, coming it's way."Let's see how you do!"

xxxx

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Donald yelled running toward the mouse is was attacking the heartless along side with Leon, who was trying desperatly to fight off "Sora". Kairi then caught and eye on a certain spiky head boy, she was going to smile but then realized why was Sora attacking Leon, why wasn't he helping him fight off the heartless?

The others caught up with her"Sora...?" Roxas and Riku asked. The brunette stepped back from fighting Leon, and lowered his weapon, he had an unreadable experssion, and suddenly smiled evily.

"It's good to see the young keyblade wielders again." He said, his voice rang a bell to Riku, wait, was that who he thought it was.

"Sora?" Kairi asked again.

"Ahh, princess, it's been a while. Sora, is dead."

"What?!" Donald yelled.

"XERNOUAT!" Riku yelled angered.

"Xernouat?!" Kairi asked, turning to the pissed Riku.

"HA-HA, my slave, it looks like I won't be needing you anymore, I have a much stronger body!" he laughed.

"Let him go!" He yelled, reading his weapon out.

Sora/Xernouat stepped forward,"Do you honestly believe you can kill me? I'm in your best friend's body, what's let of it actually." Riku glared at him."He never cared of none of you, all he wanted was power in the end, he felt weak and, thus I gave him the power."

"Just, shut the hell up!" Roxas yelled calling for his keyblades.

Mickey finally finished off the heartless, he then turned his attention toward Xernouat."What use is he to you? You don't know if he can stand this much darkness, if can't then...his heart will burst."

"WHAT?!" The other yelled.

Xernouat laughed,"Well were just have to see, if he really is that strong, with this much darkness he had in his heart I would say, he is a lot strong."

"THAT'S IT!" Riku yelled running toward Sora, he swung his keyblade at the boy, but Sora was too quick and took out his Oblivion, he smirked and swung it back at Riku, but Riku also was quick he blocked it with his Way to Dawn, and stepped back.

"I've gotten a lot stronger, then we last encountered, Xernouat."

"Hmp, you may have gotten stronger, but can you block this?!" He said disseapering and reappearing behind him, Riku slowly turned around but was kick in the back hard, falling flat on his face.

"RIKU!" Kairi yelled, about to run toward the scene, but was grabbed by Roxas.

"Roxas! Let go of me! ugh Riku needs out help!"

Roxas shook his head,"I don't know really know his connection with Xernouat, but-for now this is his battle."

Kairi looked at him with his blue eyes and looked back at Riku and Sora, she just wanted things the way they were supposed to be. She missed her Sora, so much. She hated this violence all the time."Riku...Sora.." she muttered.

Riku slowly began to get up back up,"Too slow!" He yelled. He raised his keyblade at him but then, something or someone was blocking the way. Everyone gasped in shock expect for Sora. It..was Mastuda. He had taken the blow for Riku, blood was pouring, he fell slowly down lifeless.

"MASTUDA!"Roxas yelled.

Riku blinked in shock, the enemy took the blow for him? He tried to get up and ran over to him, resting him on his knee."Riku...please...save Sora..."

"But...you..-"

"Even though he was in the darkness..all he wanted was to find the light..but he couldn't reach it..." he said straining.

"Just hold on.."

"It's too late. I'm nothing, this is the...ugh..way it should be..I was never ment to exist..."

"..." Riku did.

Kairi turned her head, Roxas ran toward him, falling down with a slide by his side, he could feel the feelings Sora had with him a friendship matter like he had with Riku."It's not over yet..." his eyes began to get watery.

"Before...I go...into the other life...do..me a ugh..favor.."Riku nodded slowly,"Bring...him..back." he said before he slowly closed his eyes, and hanged limbly. His body began to fade into the darkness.

"Mastuda..."

"Hmp, such a fool, he was nothing more than nobody, trying to gather his light. Now that he's out of the picture, I can get back to collecting my hearts for my Kingdom Hearts." he said disappearing in the dark portal.

"This can't be happening.." Kairi said.

Riku stood up slowly, he ignored the pain he had through his body, he was anger."I swear, Mastuda, I will kill that basturd Ansem, and get Sora, back I swear it on my life."

* * *

**I was getting all in the story now...lol, yup very suspense yeah I know, poor Mastuda he died, all he wanted was to have light in him, haha but you do not **

**know more about him and how he has a connection with Sora, I shall tell when I make the second book. Well hope you enjoyed it. Please review..**


	18. The battle begins

**Yay, almost done with this story! Thank you reviewers! What will happen with Sora? Wait and find out!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

The young teenager boy walked in a dark portal,"I see." he muttered looking at half of his Kingdom Hearts, he was in The World That Never Was, at the skyscaper view, Kingdom Heart was nearly finished all it needed was a purest of heart to finish it. He smiled evily,"And I know just where to get one."

xxxx

"Kairi, maybe you should stay here, with Cid a-NO!" Kairi intruppted Riku.

"I'm not going to stay back, and watch Sora suffer."

"Kairi, you won't have to..I don't want to see you hurt, Sora is really out of it, and he could really hurt, you Kairi."

"Riku, I think I can handle myself, just fine, and that's not Sora, Sora would never do that to me nor you." She rested her hand on her chest and closed her eyes."Well bring Sora back, Riku." She smiled.

Riku smiled back."Yeah, of course, we will."

Roxas rested on the back of his hands, and watched the scene, he sighed, but gasped he was beginning to fade,"Wha-?" he looked at his hand and saw right through it for a mintue, before he became visible.

"Roxas, what's happening?"

"I dunno, but it's mad news, let me tell you this, I think Sora's heart is more in the darkness, and I'm fading away as wel.."

Kairi clutched her hands together,"No.."

"But, in a way-" He examined his faded hand,"It's a good thing, for both me and Sora. I might be able to help him out when I return with him to help him find the light that is."

Kairi a slightly small smile, but it quickly turned into a frown, Riku rested his hand on her shoulder,"Don't worry, Kairi everything will turn out alright and will all be on the island together soon."

_'I hope your right...Riku.."_

"Please bring back, Sora!" Merlin said out of nowhere.

"Don't worry, old man, he'll be his old self again." Riku yelled.

_"OLD MAN?!" _

xxxxx

"Malificent any news on if there here or not?" Sora/Ansem starred at their kingdom hearts patiently.

"No. But I have a feeling there'll be here any second."

"Good, soon I will take control of this world, and be the most powerful man on the earth!" He laughed at himself.

(Back in the gummi ship)

"Almost there." Goofy stated.

Kairi held her chest some more and grunted quietly to herself."Sora.."

"Were there!" Donald screamed making her jump out of her thoughts. A view of a castle was there and a heart-shaped moon, was it Kingdom hearts?

The group dropped down on the ground safetly and looked up to the sky to see Kingdom hearts,"Oh, no Kingdom hearts!" Kairi yelled.

"We have to hurry." Riku said about to run,"But without the other purest of heart it won't be complete." a small sqeaky voice said.

"Mickey?" Riku asked turning his head to look for his friend.

"Over here!" Mickey said waving to them he was on part of the building near a chest.

"What are you doing here, your majesty?" Donald asked saulting.

"I came to help, more friends more power." He said nodding with a smile.

Riku nodded leaving a small smile,"It's funny, Sora said that to me not to long ago in his own words." He remebered in Holl-Radiant Garden last year when he took Sora's keyblade.

_'My friends are my power.'_

Riku shook his head out of his thoughts,"Come on we have to go save Sora!" As he said this heartless than appeared from under neath the ground."Damn it just had to make my day more bad huh?"

"Don't bother with them." King Mickey said as Riku began to take out his Way To Dawn."There just using them as bait to make Kingdom hearts more powerful!"

Roxas felt pain engfuled his body, he made a noise making them look at him."Roxas are you ok?"

"Fine...don't worry about me...let's just hurry.."

xxxxx

"The World That Never Was.." Roxas and Riku said to themselves, this brought alot of painful memories and happy memories at the same time, call it mixed emotions.

"Come on, you two, with have to search for Sora." Donald said loudly jumping up and down annoyed they were taking to long. The two nodded and rushed over to them, Roxas looked up at the skyscraper and thought of the fight he had with Sora, he of course won, he mouthed the words he said to him.

"Huh, Roxas, did you say something?" Kairi asked.

"Hm? Oh, it was nothing."

(Meanwhile with Ansem and Malificent.)

"There, close." Malficient said. "Leave the fools to me, you take care of Kingdom Hearts." She said walking away leaving the evil smirking Sora.

(Back with the gang)

The group were nearly close to wear Xemnas was once at the top of the castle, when they saw green smoke appear before them and a running cat, Donald jumped back startled,"We don't have time for you palookas!"

"Haha, your not going to ruin our plan of Kingdom Hearts." The evil witch screamed.

"Just get out of our way, you witch, we don't have to play around." Yelled an angry Riku showing his keyblade above his head.

"How, dare you speak to me, in that matter, you will pay!" She screamed, as her staff began to grow light green she pointed it at Riku, but Mickey manage to block it,

"You'll have to do better than that!"

"Rat, boy, your fight's with me." Pete said snapping his fingers as neo-shadows and shadows appeared.

Mickey stepped back his golden keyblade at his side,"Your majesty, how are we going to save Kingdom Hearts, if we destroy the heartless?!" Donald screamed.

"Well just have to take them down, and then defeat Sora!" The mouse looked at the corner of his eye at Riku, Roxas and Kairi, he then thought of an idea," Riku, Roxas, Kairi, go! We'll take care of them!"

Roxas jumped back a bit from fighting the witch,"But your majes-Don't worry well be ok! You'll just be wasting time, if you stay and fight with us, go and defeat Ansem will catch up with you!"

"Bu-" His words were stopped when Riku laied his hand on his shoulder,"He'll be ok, this is what his heart demands, we have to save Sora, or else he'll be gone forever."

Roxas looked at the silver head boy and nodded, Kairi was the first to run first then, Riku and Roxas,"Oh, no you don't!" Pete said running to them but was to slow because of his fatness. The Disney crew jumped and covered for them.

"Were do you think your going, Pete!?" Donald asked.

xxxx

The group ran as fast as their feet could take them, Roxas stopped, the others looked back at him,"Roxas?"

"I can't go any further.." He muttered fading more.

"Roxas! Hold on!" Kairi screamed taking a few steps toward him.

Roxas put his head up and smiled,"Don't worry about me! I'll might be able to contact you within Sora, I just have to search for his spirit to help him reach the light." he closed his eyes slowly and soon faded slowly,"Roxas!" Kairi cried.

"We have to keep moving, Kairi." Riku said pulling her arm, she stopped and grabbed her chest and nodded.

"This time, I'll fight." she said with determination.

Riku smirked a little,"Where have I heard that before." he looked at the way and nodded,"Were going to save you Sora, no matter what."

Kairi and Riku ran up the stairs and saw a strand of brown spikey hair they breathed heavily,"Sora!" Riku breathed.

Sora's back was turned as he looked at Kingdom hearts,"Take a look at my Kingdom Hearts! It is almost complete, all I need now is." He turned his head toward them his twisted evil smirk making Kairi have a chill,"Two hearts."

"Sora, stop this! You've got to snap out of it, Ansem is controlling you!" Riku yelled standing up,"You have to fight it!"

Sora's face then turned to a killing state,"How about I just fight you Riku?"

"Sora! Please, I don't want to fight you! Not again.."

Sora ignored him,"Are you saying your to good for me to fight, you think your more powerful than me?" He laughed at his own comment.

"Sora..." Kairi muttered.

"Oh about I make you fight me!" Sora screamed as darkness surrounded his body, he brought out his hand and a keyblade it was oblivion and in the other hand was the dark keyblade, his outfit than changed, his small jacket was replaced with a heartless emblem at the end, his pants changed as well heartless emblems on each side at the end, his necklace changed to silver to dark jet black. "Time, for you to meet oblivion!"

* * *

**So what do you think? I completely forgot about this story, Sorry reader fans!!  
And also I've had writers block  
I hope you having a nice summer, I'm not it's boring, but at least my birthday is coming up, I suppose, anyway. Look forward to the next chapter, I hope to make the other one longer and make it quick!  
Peace !!  
Please review.**


	19. GoodBye Sora

**Almost my birthday August 22nd, I'm turning 15 yay? I guess bah, but then I have to take my phsyical's shots..oh man..anyway the next chapter.  
Enjoy**

* * *

Riku blocked Sora's attack with his keyblade gritted his teeth,"Your too slow, Riku!" Sora said pushing against the keyblade making him hit part of a certain wall, Riku made a noise hitting his shoulder.

"Light!" Kairi screamed raising her keyblade at Sora, a beam of light hitting him in the back making him scream in pain, as if he was burning, Sora backed off of Riku and glared at the redhead girl.

"You bitch." He muttered outloud, she gasped, seeing him rush over to her with speed, Kairi closed her eyes as a tear fell down.

"Sora! I'm going to save you!" she screamed.

"Really? I'd like to see that!" Sora smiled evily raising his keyblade but then was being stopped by someone he turned half way to see Riku up and holding him in a headlock."Wha- the?!"

"Riku!" Kairi screamed.

"Kairi, now!" Kairi nodded to her friend, she muttered,"Sora if you can hear me, I'm sorry." Kairi smiled sadly.

Sora looked at her confused and made a face, at what she was doing, she hesitated,"Kairi, hurry!"

She remembered what, Roxas said to her before_,"The only way to possibly save Sora, is to take his heart and free it from the darkness and make it find light."_

"KAIRI!" Riku yelled grunted trying his best to hold his friend down, she shook her head,"I just can't do it!"

Riku wide eyed her with shock, he thought she might have the strength to do it, Sora took this change screaming as dark flows of darkness around him hit Riku making him step back, Sora laughed,"Haha, I know what your planning?!"Your planning on taking Sora's heart? What kind of friends are you?" Riku glared at him."Right now, your not able to take his heart, because his heart is sleeping within the darkness." Ansem said. He kicked Riku in the gut making him fall, but Ansem smacked him with the keyblade, multiple times.

Kairi stared in shock at what she was seeing, she thought she would be able to handle this, but..."I wanted to protect you, Sora! But..I just can't."

(In Sora's mind.)

Roxas walked in the darkness and called his other half's name,"Sora!" he cried no response, he looked around and still saw nothing, he then saw at the corner of his eye something with spiky hair, he gasped,"Sora!" he ran to his friend and saw him sitting down his head down on his knees, covering his face,"Sora!" Roxas yelled again shaking him, to get up,"Hey!"

Sora didn't respond yet move at that point,"I've failed.." he muttered to himself.

"Sora?"

"Who..Am..I? I failed the world...the darkness..took over.."

"Sora! You can't give up! Your friends need you!" Roxas pleaded, this wasn't like Sora to just give up like that, he must have been suffering from the darkness too long.

Sora's pale face looked up,"...Friends?"

"Yes! Friends! Riku..Kairi..Donald..Goofy..Mickey! Everyone! Your not alone..Sora!"

Sora shook his head,"I am...I'm nothing more that a failure, I couldn't save...no one.." he said with no emotion.

"Sora..." Are you going to tell me your giving up, because of the darkness..right now your friends are fighting to help you, not to save the world...but for you! If you don't do anything, there dead.."

(Out of Sora's mind)

xxxx

Kairi thought she heard someone say, "failure" but who? She then heard Roxas's voice say ,"Your not alone" Kairi gasped,"Could it be Sora?"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ansem/Sora said.

"Sora!!" Kairi screamed.

"I told you Sora's not here."

(In Sora's mind)

Sora looked up at the call of his name,"...that voice...it's warming..."

"It's your friend, Sora." Roxas said.

"Kairi...? Is alive..?"

(Out of Sora's mind)

"Riku!" You have to call for Sora! He's in there, I can hear him and feel him!"

Riku slowly got up, there may be another way to save him then"Sora! It's me, Riku!" he called."Please, wake up!"

(In Sora's mind again!)

Sora eye's wided again," Ri...iku.?"

"That's it Sora!" Roxas said,"Where all hear for you." An image of Riku and Kairi calling to Sora appear,"Your friend's are here."

Sora slowly stood up his face becoming a little normal,"My friends..."

(Out of Sora's mind)

"Shut up!" Dark Sora screamed clucthing his ears,"He's gone!"

"No! He's there!"

"We give him everything, without us there he has no light!" Riku yelled.

The real Sora looked at the scene, Dark Sora was struggling hard to pull through he screamed in pain and anger, running toward Kairi with his keyblade,"Kairi!" Sora screamed, Kairi looked at Dark Sora run to her, she shut her eyes, and heard only Riku's voice call her name,"MY FRIENDS ARE MY POWER!" She heard someone screamed, she slowly opened her eyes to see a glimmer of light of Sora who had his arms open to protect her,"Sora!"

Sora gritted his teeth the keyblade in his chest,"Impossible." Ansem screamed shaking.

Sora smiled,"Looks..like your at the..end of your rope..Ansem." Sora said gasping for breath.

"No! I will not die again!" he said screaming in pain, if Sora dies that so does he."I will get you and you will all die in darkness!" he yelled bursting into darkness, Sora slowly pulled the keyblade out of his chest as it began to burst into darkness as well, he stumbled down on the ground breathing heavily.

"Sora! I'm so glad your back!" Kairi cried hugging her dieing friend.

"Me too..Kairi." Sora said smliing but stopped when she said tears fall down,"Kairi?"

"Sora! Kairi!" Riku screamed running to them.

"Hey!"...Riku! I manage to hold back the darkness, like I promised." He joked weakly.

Riku frowned,"Sora..."

"Sora..well save you..well do it again."

"Riku, hurry! Look for a Hi-potion." Kairi said.

Sora sighed,"It's no..use..I'm a goner."

"Don't save that!" Kairi cried.

"Hey..Riku..do me a favor.."

Riku paused and looked at his longtime friend."What is it?"

"Take care of Kairi..."

Sora said closing his blue eyes falling a bit, but Kairi quickly began to cling on to him, but suddenly his whole body flashed with a bright light small fragments of light began to fly in different directions(you know how he died in the game).

"No.." Kairi and Riku screamed.

Donald, Goofy and Mickey ran up to see their friends depressed and crying, Donald was about to say something, but was cut off when Mickey but his hand on his shoulder and gave him a sad face while shaking his head."No...this can't be happening.."

"Not again.." Goofy said.

Kairi was crying the most, Riku had to stay strong for his friend this is the first time he had cried in years, he wiped his eyes and patted his hurting friend on the back,"Kairi..he's not gone.." She looked at him, tears flowing down,"He's always with us." Riku said, Kairi's eyes wided she heard a voice it was Sora's.

_'Where ever you go, I'm always with you.'_

She remembered she had said that to him, a year ago when they were in Traverse Town, she smiled sadly,"Sora..I..love..you." she muttered to herself, seeing an image of Sora laughing while blushing. She promised herself, that Sora wasn't gone, but will always be with her, in her heart.

**The End**

* * *

** I wanted to cut if short because I had writers block and this was the only thing I could think of, I was crying when I wrote this poor Sora :(, I might make Book 2, if I have an ideas so far I have a few, well readers thanks for reading this story!!  
Please review!! :)**


	20. Epilogue: Alive?

**I can't believe this story is done!! Yay I have decided I'm going to maker Book 2!! Look forward to "The Search for Sora's Heart" . I almost beat Data Marluxia in Kingdom Hearts 2 Final Mix O.O Hella hard!!**

* * *

_'It's been a month, since I haven't seen Sora, I miss him so much, I miss his face, his smile.' _Kairi began writing in her diary, she saddly smiled,' _A couple of days is his birthday, what should I get him?' _

"Kairi!" Riku shouted out the window calling his friend, Kairi looked out the window, and saw her silver head friend, he was doing good after Sora's death, he didn't show his true feelings, but Kairi knew that's just how Riku's were."Wanna go to the island?"

"Ok." The redhead girl said nodding putting her pinked diary down, she rushed downstairs and waved good bye to her adoptived father (mayor), she met up with Riku and smiled,"Hiii!"

"Perky, as ever, I see." Riku commented.

"I rather be perky than grumpy, Riku."

"Ouch." He said smirking, rowed to the islands, along with Kairi not saying a word, tieing their boat they made there way to the papoui island, Riku leaned on the truck, as Kairi sat in the middle looking at the horzion, she smiled she soon felt a cold chill, she then saw at the corner of her eye, Sora but in a ghost manner laying down next to her on the truck looking at the sunset as well. She smiled to herself."Hey, Kairi, do ya think, Sora will come back in time for his birthday?"

Kairi made a face and thought for a second," Yeah."

Riku looked at her face, and frowned,"Sorry, I didn't mean to- It's ok, Riku."

She hen began to look at the sea, when seeing Riku take out a papoui fruit (that's how you spell? Oh well),"Where did you get that from, you don't plan on using it on me?! Since Sora's not here!" She joked. Riku flinched a bit and shook his head and smirk.

"I think you know." he smirked again.

"What are you going at?"

"Oh nothing, you and Sora are so dense, it's unbelieveable." he said shaking his head, he handed Kairi the fruit and began to walk off on the bridge.

"Riku?!" She cried, she was so confused right now. Was it met for him or Sora? She didn't know what was going on in Riku's mind. She put her fruit in her pocket and walked after him, it was getting late anyway and they had to get home. She then noticed something twinkle in the sky like a sort of light, could it be? She stopped for a sec putting her hands on toward her forehead squinting his eyes, but then stopped it was just a shooting star. She thought for a sec, she knew it was dumb but had to try it out. Closing her aqua eyes, she began to muttered,"Please, bring Sora back..." she reopened it and sighed smliing sadly knowing it was just one of those little stories her, and Sora used to say about wishing stars when they were younger.

"Kairi!" Riku cried waving his hand toward her to hurry up, she ran to her friend, as the stars sparking in a strange way.

XXXX

(Somewhere where in a castle)

"Those fools, really thought they won?!" Malificent said clutching her chest,"Don't disrespect my powersss!"

"Gee, Malficent that runt, manage to defeat Ansem, yet again, don't ya think we've had the beaten already?" Pete asked. Malficent glared at her minion, he flinched and backed up.

"Well there wide open now that there precious keyblade master is no more!" She laughed, smiling outside the window, looking at the moon, in her new castle.

"So you think." She quickly turned around to see the new voice, she backed up angrily.

"I-impossible, you can't be..!"

XXXX

(Back In Destiny Island)

Later the next morning in Destiny Island, Riku was practicing his fighting movements, hitting air with his keyblade, he smiled sadly doing this, thinking of his friend here with him spearing, hearing Sora get mad of him getting the first hit."Riku! Riku!!" Kairi cried. Riku looked back worried.

"What is it, Kairi?"

Her red hair bouncing up and down as she ran toward him, she stopped and breathed heavily,"L-look what I found at foot of my door this morning." she put her hands up, Riku gasped he put away his Way To Dawn.

"T-that's S-Sora's necklace!"It was true, Sora crowned necklace shinying in Kairi's hands,"But how?" Riku asked.

"He's alive!" Kairi exclamined happily.

"Kairi...I know you miss him..but-HE'S ALIVE, RIKU! HIM AND ROXAS!" She bursted out, Riku closed his eyes and reopened it.

"Are you sure, Kairi?"

Nodding quickly, she began,"Last night, I saw a shooting star, and I wished Sora was here, I know it sounds crazy, Riku, but he's a alive, and I can feel his heart." she cried a little happy.Riku turned his back to her and cried a bit smiling, "RIKU!!"Kairi said quickly recovering going to the other side,"Are you trying to hide the facts that you are actually crying about Sora being alive?"

"What the heck, Kairi? I'm not crying!! Seriously haven't you ever heard of something in the eye?"

"Something in the eye?" she tapped her foot and rolled her eyes,"I don't care you and your manly attiude! All I care about is Sora being back!!"

"What are we going to do about, surely were not waiting here for him?"

"Of course." She quickly put her finger on her chin,"Hey! I know let's make a raft!"

"Uh..a raft? You remember what happened before, right?"

"Oh..but that's not going to happen again? Right Riku?" she asked looking at him, he put his hands in defense.

"Yeah, Yeah!" he said."Ok, let's get started!!" he said walking to find some logs.

She clenched Sora's necklace and closed her eyes."Sora..well find you...I promise you..wherever you are."

* * *

**Yay! I finally finished the book took me long enough XD, I'm try to start the next book today, because I might not be on the computer tommorw due to my birthday-.- Thank you all reviewers love ya!! :) Hope you look forward for the next book" The Search for Sora's heart" Thank you Immortal Fallen Angel for encouraging me you know who you are ;). I'm kind of hungry lol, Ok please review :)**


End file.
